Pecadores
by princesa sayajin 13
Summary: Es estar en el lugar equivocado, en el momento equivocado, y él lo estuvo, pero no te engañes, Trunks no fue el unico que murio ese horrible dia. Y por que no? Quiero saber como es la vida en el lado prohibido...Buscame cuando seas dueña de tu propio destino. Bra x Trunks Bra x Gohan Bra x Goten.
1. 1 Juliette

**Esta es una idea que se me ocurrio, aquí habrá un poco de cada pareja y a Bra la liare con varios no os gusta no deis malas opiniones, ahorrároslas, simplemente no leais si no os gusta.**

**Los personajes de Dragon Ball no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama.**

**Abiso: hay incesto y practicas sexuales de todo al rango del fic.**

* * *

_Antes de que empiezes a leer, dejemos las cosas claras, quiero que hagas estas tres cosas por mi:_

_Uno._

_No te ofendas por nada de lo que leas a continuacion._

_Dos._

_Olvida tus inhabiciones._

_Tres_

_(y muy importante). A partir de ahora, todo lo que voy a contarte debe quedar entre tu y yo._

_Vale ahora vayamos al grano._

Camino a Corporación Capsula, miro por la ventanilla, es algo que siempre me ha gustado hacer desde pequeña, observar a la gente y los coches pasar mientras oigo música, unas personas caminan deprisa, otras con tranquilidad, unas felices otras tristes, me gusta imaginar su historia, hay infinitas posibilidades, por lo que dejo correr libremente mi mente, un hombre lleva un ramo de rosas en la mano y le regala una a una anciana que ve pasar, ese hombre hay varias posibilidades por las que traería un ramo, puede que fuera para su novia la cual lo había rechazado y por eso llevaba el ramo, o puede que vaya ahora a verla, a pedirle matrimonio o puede que en realidad esas rosas son para la tumba de su madre y le haya dado esa rosa a la anciana porque le recuerda a su difunta madre, como veréis un simple detalle lo cambia todo, puede ser un dia feliz o un dia horrible, la trama esta al servicio del personaje, podría ser el principio y el final de la historia, lo que hace que no pueda evitar preguntarme en que punto se encuentra mi historia.

Pero no no quiero meterme en este tema, no ahora.

La limosina se detiene, me bajo y veo que hace un dia soleado si un precioso dia para empezar una historia, así que… por que no? Empezaremos la historia por aquí, el ahora…Hoy.

Entro en mi empresa de la cual soy presidenta, me llamo Bra Brief, la heredera de oro, dizen por ahí, tengo 23 años, soy presidenta desde los 22 cuando termine la carrera y mi madre me cedió el puesto, tengo una familia no muy normal, mi padre un príncipe alienígena, mi madre una científica rica, y luego esta Trunks… que murio hace 3 años, supongo que las cosas malas de la vida vienen gratis, el era el presidente de la compañía y la verdad nada ha vuelto a ser como antes, nadie ha vuelto a ser como antes, todos lo han intentado excepto yo, ya que lo considero una perdida de tiempo, es imposible que yo vuelva a ser la misma sin Trunks simplemente no puedo, mi padre se apoya en entrenar y mi madre en mi padre, ahora están mas unidos que nunca, al fin y al cabo, ahora los une el dolor.

Yo simplemente, o por la razón por la que me aferro o porque necesito este agujero ausente, es por lo que de alguna forma continuo su legado, la vida que nunca vivio, la vida que le arrebataron, a mi me lo quitaron de las manos y me niego, a lo mejor debi ser yo la que muriera en aquella carretera pero son meras ilusiones, sueños o soposiciones, pero lo que importa es que no fue asi, por lo que yo cambio mi vida por la suya, continuare el camino que el no termino, cumplire sus sueños, al fin y al cabo es como si en vez de irse el me hubiera ido yo, y la verdad es que no importa, que no me importa, hace tiempo que comprendi que debia ser asi.  
No puede despegarme de el, no puedo decirle adiós, nunca he podido.

Entro en la empresa y todos los hombres salen a verme, yo hago como si me ruborizara cuando por dentro estoy cansada de todas estas tonterías, los inversionistas me siguen, pero en el ascensor pido subir sola. Cuando se cierran las puertas del ascensor suspiro tranquila, pero no por mucho tiempo, pues al salir me espera mi secretaria, paso de largo y me dirigo a mi despacho ella me sigue enumerando todos los compromisos que tengo hoy, yo mantengo mi rostro impasible, una erplica de mi padre, me trae un monton de manuscritos por leer y firmar y mientras me enumera la genda me escapo por la ventana y echo a volar, y la verdad no es la primera vez que lo hago ni será la ultima.

-Ya lo ha vuelto ha hacer, exactamente lo mismo que me hacia su hermano, debe venir de familia-

Escucho lo que dice mi secretaria y no puedo evitar que una sonrisa surque mis labios, como Trunks, si de eso se trata, tengo que ser como el, tengo que ser como el. Me repito una y otra vez, como hago todos los días, ya se ha convertido en una rutina, una rutina que me gusta y no pienso cambiar ahora.

Una vez en el aire me pregunto a donde ir, la respuesta viene a mi mente muy pronto, la sociedad Juliette asi que saco de una capsula ropa y me cambio y con una sonrisa perver me dirigo hacia allí.

La sociedad Juliette, compuesta por las personas mas poderosas, ricas y con fetichismos tan extravagantes que ni vuestra imaginacion alcanza a crear.

Podria llamarse _"el club de los 500 jodedores mas ricos"._

_"La liga de los Jodedores inmorales" ._

_"La jodienda mundial"_

O _"El Grupo del sexo"_

Lo llaman _" la Sociedad Juliette"._

Se llama así por uno de los dos personajes – hermanas, la otra se llamaba Justine- concebidas(si se me permite la expresión) por el Marques de Sade, el noble francés del siglo XVIII, libertino, escritor y revolucionario, organizo actos, tales como la anomenada orgia mortal, a la cual, invito a gente importante a una cena en la qual vertio en los alimentos una droga con la intención de que las personas se volvieran mas liberales y hacer una orgia entre ellos, quiso que la gente estuviera tan liberada que se paso con la dosis de cantárida, nombre de la droga, ocasionando que todos los invitados que estaban cenando murieran, y lo que estaba planeado una orgia, se acabo convirtiendo en una masacre, de ahí el nombre de orgia mortal. Sus correrías sexuales escandalizaron tanto a la creme de la creme de la aristocracia francesa, que lo encerraron en la Bastilla por obseno. Aunque visto en retrospectiva, fue un paso en falso porque, sentado en su celda, sin nada mas que hacer que machacársela dia y noche, el Marques se vio inspirado para crear mas y mayores obsecinidades. Como para darles la razón.

Durante su encarcelamiento escribió la obra mas importante de la literatura erotica de toda la historia. Las 120 jornadas de Sodoma. El único libro que supera a la Biblia en cuanto a versión sexual y violencia. Y es casi igual de largo. Por supuesto, fue el marques quien grito a las multitudes, desde la ventana de su celda en la Bastilla, que debían arrasar el lugar, y asi, sin darse cuenta, inicio la Revolucion Francesa.

Pero volvamos a Juliette, es la menos conocida de las dos hermanas, no porque sea la mas discreta. No, de eso nada. Veras, Justine es un poco muermo y puritana, busca llamar la atención de forma compulsiva y se hace tanto la victima que acabas hasta el gorro de ella . Es como esas famosas que siempre están con la cantinela de la enfermedad de la droga y la adicción al sexo, que viven pendientes de cada palabra del famoso y mediatico doctor Drew, y que muestran incansablemente su virtud apareciendo en todos los realities de desintoxicación que se emiten.

¿Y Juliette? Juliette no se arrepiente ni lo mas minimo de su lujuriosa avidez del sexo y asesinatos, ni de cualquier placer carnal que aun no haya degustado. Folla y mata, y mata y folla, y a veces ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Ademas siempre se va de rositas y nunca debe pagar un precio por sus indiscreciones ni por sus delitos.

A lo mejor empiezas a ver a donde quiero llegar. A lo mejor ya entiendes que este club secreto, la sociedad Juliette, podría no ser tan inocente como aparenta.

Pues resulta que yo pertenezco a este club y por supuesto mi hermano también pertenecio, fue por él que lo conoci, quien me lo mostro, pero claro, no para que entrara, no el tenia en mente otra cosa y es que lo conociera, que lo conociera tal y como era, al verdadero Trunks al que puedo decir con orgullo que solo un grupo exclusivo de personas conocio y la verdad no era tan malo como me quería hacer creer o al menos es lo que yo pensaba por ese entonces, lo que aun pienso ahora.

La verdad por ese entonces yo solo tenia 17 años y no pise ese sitio hasta días después de la muerte de Trunks yo estaba destrozada completamente perdida y empeze a buscarlo en los lugares que frecuentaba asi me sentía aun unida a el, no quería decirle adiós, no podia, por lo que acabe convirtiéndome en él para no tener que decirle nunca adiós, y el destino me llevo aquí, pero yo para ellos era una mocosa, ni siquiera era importante por ese entonces, la cuestión es que yo no pintaba nada en ese lugar, la sociedad Juliette, entre esas personas, digamos simplemente que tenía un don, tenía poder de persuasión, tenía hambre.  
Me echaron el ojo.

Podriamos discutir hasta el aburrimiento si se nace o se hace, pero este don no es algo con lo que yo nací. Al menos, que yo sepa. No, es algo que descubrí más tarde.  
Aunque lleva mucho tiempo conmigo, grabado en mi ADN, oculto como el interruptor de un agente dormido, y activado hace poco.

Alli conoci a muchas de las amistades que aun conservo y que son de las mas importantes, ellos lo saben todo de mi, ellos me conocen, me conocen realmente, yo por ese entonces no era virgen ni mucho menos, yo nunca fui una santa al contrario siempre fui muy caprichosa lo que me llevo por no muy buenos caminos, pero nunca mi mente habría llegado a imaginar tal grado de perversión aquí practicaban todo tipo de cosas, bondage, sadomasoquismo, trios, orgias y toda clase de fetichismos y perversiones, sinceramente la primera vez que vine, aunque era con Trunks me asuste muchísimo, y eso que yo no era de tenerle miedo a muchas cosas, pero el me asuguro que no iba a formar parte de eso , que yo era demasdo inocente,que el no lo permitiría, me lo prometio, pero claro también me prometio que siempre estaría conmigo, que nunca me haría daño, y murió y eso me provoco el peor de los males, por eso en un momento de rabia incontrolada me uni a este club, porque era la manera de verlo, de que no me dejara, le prometi que no entraría aquí jamas sin el, pero el también prometio que nunca me dejaría.

Cada vez que entraba en este lugar lo sentía, era como si estuviera a mi lado, abrazandome, apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, sentía su olor, sentía su tacto y era como un bálsamo tibio en una herida ardiente, siempre abierta, por eso me encantaba ese lugar, estaba echo para mi estaba echo para nosotros, para los dos.

El dia que entre aquí hacían 4 dias de la muerte de Trunks, yo estaba muy perdida, estaba dudando de si debi haber entrado o no, no fue fácil decidir ir, pero fue aun mas difícil quedarme.

**FLASHBACK**

Estoy en el club ese al que me llevo Trunks.

Trunkssss, decir su nombre me produce un gran dolor, asi que me encogo y ni siquiera noto cuando mis rodillas tocan el suelo, solo se que estoy llorando y no puedo parar, noto a gente arremolinándose a mi alrededor, pero no hacen nada no se acercan, y veo que mas de uno se esta masturbando, porque? No ven que sufro? O es que es acaso eso lo que les gusta, mi dolor? O dios Trunks no podias ser uno de ellos, no tu no eras malo eras bueno, eras bueno, eras bueno, no podias ser como ellos, no no no…

-NOOOOO!- Grito y ellos parecen regocijarse con mi dolor, con que este sufriendo, con que me este muriendo, como cuervos carroñeros que predicen la muerte, porque hoy aquí estoy muriendo de verdad me están arrancando el alma, voy a morir.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Y morí, Gracioso como eres tú el destrozado,pero soy yo la única que necesitaba ser salvada.

Incluso los ángeles tienen sus planes malévolos, y tu lo llevaste a nuevos extremos.

**FLASHBLACK**

Aun están mirándome, porque no se van?, que se vayan quiero gritar y abro la boca pero de ella no salen palabras, me e quedado sin voz porque solo quiero hablarte aquí, quiero que estes aquí Trunks, sálvame, ven y sálvame, necesito ser salvada, envíame una señal.

Entonces noto como unos brazos me rodean y creo que estoy delirando porque creo que es Trunks pero cuando levanto la vista no es el, pero me es alguien conocido, lo conozco, si creo que lo conozco.

-Eres la hermana de Trunks verdad?-pregunta pero yo continuo sin poder hablar asi que solo asiento despacio.

El extraño me limpia las lagrimas con los pulgares, y me levanta del suelo estilo nupcial.

-Vamonos de aquí-pronuncia y cuando ve a la gente arremolinada a nuestro al redeor en su cara se instala una mueca de asco- voy a sacarte de aquí, tu no mereces esto- afirma de lo mas convencido y empieza a caminar y yo solo me dejo hacer, me da igual a donde me lleve, me da igual lo que me pase, solo quiero ir con Trunks, con Trunks.

No me merezco esto ha dicho, esta seguro?Yo creo que si, esto y mucho mas, y se que no merezco tampoco tener a Trunks de vuelta, pero maldita sea, quiero que venga, joder, quiero que se quede.

Noto que entramos a un coche y me sienta en el copiloto, me abrocha el cinturón y se sienta en el piloto y empieza a manejar el aerocoche. Aun no ha dicho nada y yo lo agradezco me gusta este silencio, de verdad y miro por la ventanilla, es algo que me encanta es algo que disfruto, que disfrutaba con Trunks.

-No me lleves a mi casa- afirmo de lo mas conocida sabiendo que no lo soportare, aunque me están buscando, desde que sucedió lo de Trunks que e desaparecido, pero no me importa, ya no importa.

-No pensaba hacerlo- afirma y yo le creo, pues podría estar mintiéndome y llevarme a casa para que le dieran la recompensa que hay por encontrarme, pero no lo ara, lo se, lo creo, y es porque es el mejor amigo de Trunks, el verdadero mejor amigo de Trunks, claro, por eso lo recuerdo, Trunks me lo presento, dijo que era su verdadero mejor amigo y quiso que lo conociera, solo fueron unas palabras pero en ese tiempo me di cuenta de que de verdad eran los mejores amigos y en realidad no se ocultaban nada, se llamaba David, pero Trunks lo llamaba Dav, de piel bronceada, ojos color de la cocacola y pelo rubio un poco despeinado y en punta, realmente atractivo pero nada para mi, lo único que me llamo la atencio es que al igual que Trunks sabia todo de Dav, Dav sabia todo de Trunks, y yo quería saberlo todo de Trunks por lo que agradecia que Trunks nos hubiera juntado, porque sabia que era Trunks quien lo había echo.

Noto que se detiene el coche y estamos en un apartamento a las afueras, se nota que Dav no tenia mucho dinero como Trunks y a pesar de lo diferentes que parecían sus personalidades eran iguales por lo que me estaba gustando compartir tiempo con el.

Bajamos y me conduce a su apartamento, el segundo, por lo que entramos y veo que por dentro es mas grande de lo que parecía por fuera, veo que tiene una cocina, una sala de estar, dos baños y tres habitaciones no esta nada mal, el piso esta pintado en un azul cielo que me recuerda a…

-Los ojos de Trunks-termina el y es como si me estuviera leyendo la mente y yo paso mas adentro y me sineto en paz, paz que no e tenido estos 4 dias. A si que sin pedir permiso me dejo caer en el sofá de cuero negro un poco curiosa.

El se sienta en el piso con las piernas cruzadas tal como lo hacia Trunks asi que yo me siento en el piso igual. Y el me sonríe sabiendo porque lo hago y yo también sonrio como si estuviésemos siendo parte de una travesura que solo nosotros dos sabemos, y en realida es asi porque estos simples detalles de Trunks solo los sabemos nosotros, solo nosotros. Entonces el borra la sonrisa, se pone seria y abre la boca y se lo que va a decir.

-Trunks esta…-levanta la mano en señal de que pare, vaya va directo al grano, otra cosa que hace como Trunks, yo también quiero ser asi, quiero ser como Trunks.

-No lo digas, por favor no lo digas-suplico y no me reconozco yo no soy de suplicar, donde esta mi orgullo? A si Trunks se lo a llevado con él.

-Esta bien- Y el es calido como Trunks y me abraza y me deja que suelte todo lo que llevo dentro desde el accidente, y lloro y grito pero el no me molesta ni me hace callar pues me comprende porque el siente lo mismo pero lo reprime,como Trunks lo hacia, como debo hacerlo yo. y entonces me abraza mas fuerte y yo lloro saco todo lo que e sufrido y grito y el no me para tan solo me abraza, o kami esto es lo que necesitaba.

Cuando me tranquilizo no puede evitar mirarlo a los ojos y decir:

-Trunks te consideraba un hermano- afirmo y se que es verdad que Trunks lo quería como hermano.Y veo que el sonrie, convencido de ello.

-Y yo a el-afirma con una sonrisa y no se como puede sonreir si se que por dentro esta echo mierda hasta en eso es igual que Trunks.-Pero a ti no te amaba como hermana, lo sabes verdad?A ti tambien te amaba pero no como a su hermana, vosotros siempre os amasteis de una manera diferente-afirma y yo no me sorprendo porque el lo sabia todo de Trunks y si lo sabia todo de Trunks, eso quiere decir que también lo sabe todo de mi, y eso no me molesta, no con Dav.

-Yo amo a Trunks-Y se que es lo mas cierto que he dicho en mi vida. Pero el en vez de mirarme con asco y repugnancia por la relación que yo y Trunks compartiamos, tan solo me mira con una sonrisa sincera, por que lo sabe, sabe como son las cosas y lo acto significa mucho para mi.

-Ven quiero enseñarte algo-Y yo me dejo guiar porque me fio de el cuando no me fio de nadie.  
¿Alguna vez has conocido a alguien y has pensado desde ese momento que ibais a ser amigos?Asi es como me siento con Dav, porque cuando me conduce hacia una habitación, yo se que es la de Trunks, y cuando abre la puerta me muestra lo que era, lo que era el verdadero Trunks, y es una habitación normal a excepcio de que el techo esta forrado con imágenes de Trunks, desde periódicos a retratos, en algunas sale conmigo, con Dav, con la familia…Y toda la gente pensaría que Trunks era un desequilibrado por tener eso en el techo de su habiatcion, pero yo y Dav que lo conocíamos, sabia que en realidad estaba obsesionado con su yo, el que todos veian el falso que no era verdadero, el verdadero que era un cobarde. Por eso cuando dice :  
-"Es un friki" - es como si oyera mi propia voz, como si ella supiera exactamente lo que estoy pensando. Y como si lo entendiera.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Por eso cuando el resto de la gente habla de Trunks en pasado nosotros hablamos de el en presente, como si aun estuviera, porque aun esta, siempre esta para nosotros, lo sentimos, lo vemos, lo oimos y esta en una parte de nosotros, Dav es la personalidad y yo el exterior, soy su clon y estoy orgullosa de serlo, por eso me dejo el pelo corto, por eso e tomado su papel en la corporación, por eso hago lo que el hacia, y por eso somos el y por eso él aun esta vivo.

Por eso Dav me mostro su mundo, el que Trunks no pudo mostrarme del todo, por eso pertenezco a la sociedad Juliette, y soy Bra y el es Dav eso no se nos olvida pero también somos Trunks eso lo tenemos claro,esta bastante claro.

Por eso me acuesto con Dav cuando me siento mal y necesito a Trunks, por eso Dav se acuesta conmigo cuando se siente mal y necesita a Trunks y por eso somos perfectos en nuestra imperfección. Por eso no somos pareja a pesar de lo que piensen, sino los mejores amigos, no, yo y Dav somos hermanos y lo compartimos todo y hacemos lo que a Trunks le gustaba y no pensamos dejar de hacerlo por que ya se ha convertido en algo nuestro y nos gusta.

-Te amo Trunks- susurro cuando me estoy acercando como siempre.

Estoy en el salón de una mansión decorado con gusto y llena de muebles antiguos y reproducciones de obras de arte. Esta oscuro y las persianas están cerradas. Toda la realidad, toda mi realidad esta concentrada y reunida en el interior de esta casa.

Hay unas mesas con majares tan exquisitos que parece un banquete romano. Unos mayordomos con esmoquin y antifaz entran y salen sirviendo a los invitados champán.

La primera vez que asistí a una fiesta de estas, fue como si alguien hubiese abierto una puerta que siempre había permanecido cerrada, una puerta a un lugar que no sabia que existía, y me hubiese invitado a entrar. ¿Y por que no iba a querer echar un vistazo, vivir esa experiencia? ¿Cómo es la vida en la zona prohibida?

Ahora mismo no parece ninguna orgia. Todo el mundo se comporta de una forma muy fina y educada. Esto son los preliminares, elegir a la gente con la que vas a acabar la noche y en unos intantes, la noche empezara. E conseguido un antifaz, es negro, a juego con mi ropa que consta de una minifalda de volantes cortita y coqueta y una chaqueta de cuero negro con una camiseta blanca normal que nada tiene que ver una cosa con la otra, si mi ropa no es muy convencional, es mas voy ridícula, pero de eso se trata deberías ver como va la gente, hay incluso vestidos de la edad media asi que porque no iba a vestirme yo de rebelde.

A lo lejos veo un matorral rubio, y se que es el pelo de Dan, que siempre lo lleva echo un cristo, y cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca se lo revuelvo mas, claro el solo sonríe, total no puede ir mas despeinado, aunque me gusta, es su estilo.

-No sabia que ibas a venir, habérmelo dicho y habría pasado a por ti- me dice fingiendo morritos, que lindo.

-Los siento no tenia planeado venir-le digo con una sonrisa, el siempre lo hace, hace que es como Trunks, porque es Trunks y yo tambien lo soy.

Nos volteamos y vemos que ya hay gente que esta empezando, nos miramos, nos encogemos de hombros y nos vamos con nuestro grupo, en el cual casi siempre estamos, somos algo asi como amigos con derecho a roce, los conocimos en una de estas fiestas, fue con los que hize mi primera orgia, Dav me ayudo mucho al fin y al cabo me enseño a como disfrutar de esto…

**FLASHBACK**

-Quiero hacerlo, quiero hacer lo que el hacia, asi sere como el, asi sere el-decia, solo tenia 17 años y Dav estaba intentando enseñarme lo de BDSM(Bondage,dominacion,sadomasoquismo) y aunque no lo admitiera tenia miedo, habíamos quedado que durante una semana seria su sumisa y el me enseñaría todo al respecto, al fin y al cabo me estaba internando en el mundo que manejaba Trunks pero esque ahora desnuda,atada de manos y pies a la cama ya no molaba tanto.

Lo que me ayudo fue que estábamos en la habitación de Trunks y yo miraba al techo donde estaban sus fotos y yo sentía que me estaban mirando mil ojos estaban en esta habitación conmigo y Dan, asi que no me echaría a atrás.

-Vamos-Dije y Dan empezó.

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Esa noche me enseño a ser una sumisa durante toda la semana, no solo fui su sumisa, también su ama, experimentamos fantasias, bondage, prácticamente descubri mi sexualidad y asi dejo de doler tanto la herida de la perdida de Trunks, pero no podía evitar recordarlo a cada segundo.

Empezamos a desnudarnos, una vez echo nos observamos unos a otros y somos todos realmente bellos, si entramos en este grupo Dav y yo fue no solo porque fueran bellos por fuera sino también por dentro y si también tienen sus cosas, esta Carla, una pelirroja espectacular tiene tatuado detrás del hombro izquierdo,_ ella vuela con sus propias alas_, sus padres ricos, pero sufria maltratos desde que tenia memoria, la golpeaban desde siempre y acabo asociando el dolor con el afecto. Sam, alto moreno con los ojos verdes, iba con su novia cuando en una curva perdió el control del coche y lo estrello, como estabanen medio de la nada y no funcionaban sus mobiles, vio como su novia se ahogaba con su propia sangre, su padre empresario, desde entonces tiene hematofilia (fetichismo por la sangre). Teddy, pelo rubio con mechas verdes y ojos verdes,simplemente un pervertido con todas las letras, le encanta practicar sexo de todas formas y maneras, es el adicto al sexo del grupo, sus papis, ricos. Paul, moreno con los ojos marrones, alto y musculoso y por supuesto asquerosamente rico, sus padres eran drogadictos por lo que tuvo que hacerse cargo de el mismo desde pequeño por lo que el sexo es la única manera de afecto para el y le gusta ser sumiso.

Todos saben lo mio con Trunks y me aceptan, es increíble que a los que la gente llamaría monstruos si se enteraran incluso yo unos años atrás sean los que me acepten y apoyen.

Dav solo dice que esto se lo mostro Trunks por ser amigos y le gusto, pero sinceramente yo creo que tiene alguna clase de trauma que es lo que la mayoría de gente que estamos aquí tenemos y por esto le gusta este royo, sino cuando se lo mostro Trunks no habría aceptado, pero eso es cuestión de el y yo no me meteré en su pasado, al igual que el no se mete en el mio.

Una vez ya desnudos empezamos a besarnos entre nosotros, yo como siempre empiezo con Dav, estoy besándolo y se me acerca Carla por la espalda y me abraza y me empieza a besar el cuello, yo miro al techo y ahí están miles de ojos azules mirándome, y no me hacen que tenga miedo, al contrario, me siento protegida, querida, amada.

-Trunks- susurro cuando empiezo a tumbarme en el suelo.

...

Son las tres de la madrugada hemos terminado la orgia y todos nos vamos a casa, Dav se a ofrecido a llevarme pero lo he rechazado e querido venir sola y el lo ha aceptado al fin y al cabo el sabe todo ese royo de los sayan y los poderes, Trunks se lo conto, por lo que sabe que estoy bien, me alegro de haber encontrado a Dav ese dia, sino no se donde habría ido a parar, todo este royo de la sociedad Juliette ha hecho que recupere el rumbo de mi vida y me vuelva a centrar y ahora tengo a Dav que es prácticamente mi hermano y en el que me puedo apoyar cuando me da el bajon por la falta de Trunks.

Kami, han pasado tantos años y aun lo siente igual, aquí a mi lado en este instante, como si rozara mi mano con la suya, con su helada mano y un escalofrio me recorre la columna pero es placentero pues e aprendido a disfrutarlo.

Me doy cuenta de que ya no me apetece ir a mi casa, asi que entro en un Bar, grande es la sorpresa cuando veo quie esta allí, borracho y medio inconsciente.

-Goten-susurro y el se vuelve hacia mi, me mira de arriba abajo y me dice.

-Que haces aquí princesa?-Si el siempre me llama princesa,oigo un gruñido a mi espalda, me volteo y es Trunks con cara depocos amigos el que esta gruñendo, como cada vez que Goten me llamaba princesa, y mis ojos se regozijan por tal visión, pero parpadeo y desapareze, yo aun no me lo puedo creer, esta aquí, ha venido a verme, y mi corazón se llena de dicha.

-Princesa-oigo que me llama Goten y otra vez ahí el gruñido y detrás de el apareze Trunks y al segundo se va, es eso Goten,tu me lo estas traiendo a mi lado otra vez?

Asi que dispuesta a volver a verlo me siento al lado de Goten dispuesta a pasar esta velado con Goten … y Trunks.

**CONTINUARA …**

_**La sociedad Juliette la cual nombro en este fic es de el libro del mismo nombre de Shasha Grey yo solo tome a la organización como añadido para mi fic.**_

_**Decidme si os gustaría que juntara a Bra con algún personaje en especial…SALUDOS ¡**_


	2. 2 Perfeccion

**Aqui el segundo capitulo.**

* * *

_Me tumba en su cama, yo solo le miro a los ojos, el los cierra, no le gusta, dice que es como si le viera el alma, y no quiere, porque si la viera, lo dejaría, lo odiaría y no soportaría mi rechazo, no estar a mi lado._

_Pero no lo soporta, no puede con mi mirada, le mata que sean tan parecidas, y a la vez lo revive mi azul, asi que no me toca, se aleja, pero desde la distancia no deja de observar mi mio, el suyo, el de los dos, porque es el mismo, porque somos lo mismo._

_Y el dice que es un monstruo labrado por los acontecimientos que le dieron aliento por necesidad, y me esta transformando a mi también en uno, pero no puede evitarlo, no puede alejarse, y eso lo esta eso cojo un pañuelo, uno azul como nuestros ojos y me bendo los ojos con el, porque se que asi será perfecto._

_Tendra mis ojos, pero no mi mirada, y eso es lo que quiere, porque para el eso es la perfeccion, y el esta obsesionado con ella, por eso aun cuando tengo los ojos vendados se que esta sonriendo._

_Y quiero verlo, quiero verlo mientras me hace el amor, pero no puedo, porque se que no me tocara mientras tenga su mirada en el, por lo que cierro los ojos y me entrego al sentir, al que el me da, mi monstruo,y a el le gusta que lo llame asi, porque el piensa que es verdad y solo quiere despertar, y es lo que hace conmigo, despierta, es como si simpre estuviera durmiendo, parece que ha sido atrapado en algun estado de letargo, en algún sueño profundo en que la vida no parece real, pero si conmigo, no con mi mirada, conmigo tan solo, por eso lo acepto y cierro los ojos y me niego a abrirlos, y tampoco lo necesito, es innecesario en este momento, tal vez después quiera mirarlo, o cuando por casa pasa por mi lado y no me mira, nunca lo hace, solo aquí dentro y este espacio se esta convirtiendo en mi oxigeno, mi necesidad… él._

_Y me gusta, ,me gusta depender de algo, me gusta depender de él, por eso cuando me esquiva la mirada, no le tomo importancia, porque aquí si que me mira y yo necesito que me mire, de verdad que lo necesito._

_…_

Aquí estamos, he traido a Goten a la habitación de Trunks en el apartamento de Dav, es perfecto, _perfeccion_, aquí esta Trunks a mi lado y no es Goten con quien voy a hacer el amor otra vez y es perfecto, miles de ojos azules mirándome desde el techo, _Eres lo mismo que yo_, me susurran, me susurra Trunks_, en el amor eres igual de ciega_ , y lo soy, lo se, pero lo necesito, lo necesito de vuelta, y esta aquí en la habitación, mirando como le hago el amor a Goten, como le hago el amor a él, a los miles de ojos azules demasiado parecidos a los mios, demasiado iguales a mi.

* * *

_Todo lo que tuve, es lo que nunca conseguiré._

* * *

Pero Goten me mira y empieza a doler, porque?, porque son los ojos de Trunks los que me miran y eso si que duele, me falta el aire, porque lo veo incorrecto,_ es eso lo que veias en mi? Por eso no podias ver mis ojos Trunks?_ Y lo entiendo porque yo no puedo ver los ojos de Goten, los negros que ahora son azules, por eso lo beso y saco el pañuelo azul, porque lo necesito, porque hace seis años que no esta tan cerca de mi, y estoy tocando el cielo, el cielo azul.

Y el me mira extrañado, mientras Trunks me mira con una sonrisa torcida, porque ahora si que soy él, ahora he conseguido ser él, por eso buscaba ser como tu Trunks, para no perderte, para recuperarte, para tenerte aquí a mi lado, para que te quedes. Y envuelvo los ojos de Goten con el pañuelo de Trunks, el pañuelo azul y se que lo he recuperado, porque lo siento sus manos envolviéndome, me abraza desde detrás envolviéndome en sus protectores brazos que ya no están frios, no ya no son frios, ahora son calidos como siempre lo fueron. _Me quedare,_dice, y yo le creo, porque necesito creerlo, porque necesito otra vez el oxigeno.

Levanto la mano derecha y encima esta la de Trunks, y rozo la piel de Goten, que en realidad es Trunks, en mi realidad es Trunks, y estoy tocando a Trunks con sus propias manos como una vez lo hice y lo vuelvo a sentir su piel suave y su olor invade mis sentidos, y lloro porque es la mas infinita perfeccion, la mas infinita satisfacción.Y lloro, pero de alegría, de la mas infinita alegría.

Mis movimientos son lentos, con la punta de los dedos de la mano izquierda rozo sus labios, todo muy lentamente, mientras con la mano derecha aprito la mano de Trunks y no la suelto, mi mano izquierda empieza a bajar por su cuello, rozándolo, gravando la imagen de la perfeccion en mi cabeza, negándome a olvidar el minimo detalle,_ eres perfecto Trunks, y si tu eres perfecto yo soy perfecta, estamos unidos en la perfeccion y no la hemos alcanzado hasta que hemos hablado con la mismísima muerte, lo ves Trunks ya no somos imperfectos, somos perfetos, tu y yo, yo y tu, mira nuestra manos unidas, no me sueltes, no me sueltes nunca. No quiero que te alejes de mi._

_No lo hare, no me alejare, hagamos el amor Bra, como siempre lo hacíamos, como simpre estábamos juntos._

Bajo mi mano izquierda por su clavicula hasta su cintura, le retiro la camiseta, beso su pecho, un beso…dos besos, tres, y no son suficientes quiero saborearlo, y mis besos bajan y le desabrocho el pantalón y le quito los boxers y esta desnudo ante mi, pero el cuerpo que veo yo no es el bronceado de Goten si la piel clara y suave de Trunks, y quiero besar cada peca de su cuerpo porque las conozco de memoria, y aun no e soltado su mano, nuestras manos derechas aun están unidas, pero siento unas manos en mi cintura que no son las de Trunks.

No, Goten no, Trunks, Trunks es el que quiero, pero ya no siento su mano derecha y me asusto me asusto mucho y esta devaneciendose como una gota de agua, y esta mirando fijamente las manos de Goten en mi cintura, _es eso Trunks, no quieres que me toque? No me tocara, pero no te vallas no te desvanezcas._ Rapidamente antes de que se debanezca, ato las manos de Goten al cabezero con su propia camisa y Trunks deja de desparecer, pero tampoco vuelve.

-Princesa- Oigo que me llama Goten confundido, y veo que Trunks con un gruñido desaparece, pero no, me niego asi que a Goten le meto sus boxers en la boca para que no hable y por la frustración de que no vuelve grito.

-¡CALLATE¡-

Pero nada no vuelve, ha desaparecido ya no esta y estoy cabreada porque a sido culpa de Goten, y veo que esta atado y desnudo en la cama y preparado para mi, y los miles de ojos azules aun me observan,_ no vas a volver, no vas a volver hasta que vuelva a ser como tu-_

Me desago de mi ropa desgarrándola, estoy cabreada, me subo en la cintura de el, y me introduzco su pene en mi intimidad, me encanta la friccion, empiezo a cabalgarlo, nada de lento tiene que ser duro, tiene que ser doloroso, unas embestidas mas y el se corre, pero antes de alcanzarlo yo, me retiro de el y me niego el orgasmo, no me lo merezco por no haber podido conseguir que Trunks se quedara hasta el final.

Me tumbo a su lado y lo desato, Goten me mira con una expresión muy culpable, como si acabara de cometer un crimen, y técnicamente para el lo ha sido, a mi lo legal y lo correcto dejo de importarme hace tiempo.

Sin decir nada se cambia rápidamente y se va, se debe sentir muy culpable, yo no voy detrás de el y mucho lo detengo, yo ahora también necesito tiempo asolas para comprender lo que ha pasado aquí.

Ha venido Trunks ha estado junto a mi, lo e tocado, sentido, olido y saboreado, lo e recuperado aunque a sido por poco tiempo, pero esto era lo que e buscado de tantas maneras, recupéralo y hoy lo e echo y no pienso dejar que esta sea la ultima ahora que lo e recuperado, no pienso dejarlo ir.

* * *

_Minuiciosamente te procupas de lo que nunca encontraras._

* * *

…

Dav sabe que me trao algo entre manos, pero aun no ha dicho nada creo que espera que se lo cuente, él no sabe que era Goten, por lo que piensa que fue un tio mas y no le llama la atención al fin y al cabo no nos fijamos en algo hasta que pasa algo importante pero por mi mejor, ahora que se como recuperar a Trunks pienso hacerlo, ya lo creo.

…

Estamos tomando café con nuestro grupo de amigos, solemos quedar a menudo, no solo para follar, también somos amigos.

Estoy hablando con Carla:

-¿Te acuerdas de todo ese royo de los pajaros y las abejas que nos contaban en el cole?-Dice Carla – Bueno, pues no te lo cuentan todo, no te cuentan toda la verdad. Solo la parte que quieren que sepas. La de los pajaros. Todo ese cuento sobre el cortejo y los rituales de apareamiento y lo de criar a los polluelos. No te hablan de las abejas.

-Claro que si- digo – Te cuentan que las abejas van de flor en flor y las polinizan.

- Entonces tendrían que hablar de pajaros y flores, no de pajaros y abejas. ¿Sabes como follan las abejas?

- Supongo que no. –digo- Creo que nunca he pensado en eso.

-Es violento –dice- Violento de verdad. Cuando las abejas follan es como sexo del duro, pero la abeja macho se lleva la peor parte, no la abeja hembra. Cuando mete el pene a la reina, se le desgarra. Y cuando se corre, es como la explosión de un petardo. Es tan explosivo que le arranca la polla y lo envía disparado hacia atrás, volando. Unas horas depues, muere por la amputación.

Si un tio me la mete con mucha fuerza, o es muy pesado o no me gusta, le cuento la historia de las abejas –dice riendo- Nunca saben lo de las abejas. Y depues de contárselo, preferirían haber seguido sin saberlo.-Se rie con nerviosismo.

Un polvo y se acabo- dice asombrada- Si fuera asi para los tios, piensa en lo distinto que seria el mundo. Y si hubiéramos aprendido eso sobre las abejas en la escuela, y no solo lo de los pajaros y las flores, piensa en como seria el sexo que querríamos luego.

Hoimos un sonido de dolor y nos volteamos hacia donde están los chicos.

-Su pene se...-dice Dav, los otros terminan la frase.

-Desgarra-

-Explota-

-Arranca-

-aaaii/uuffff/uuuii /oouuu–dicen los cuatro a la vez mientras se agarran sus partes con gesto de dolor y yo y Carla tan solo reimos.

-Os habéis enterado de la nueva pagina web?- pregunta Dav con ganas de cambiar de tema y nosotros empezamos a hablar de ese tema y la conversacion se vuelve mas amena .

…

Llegamos a el apartamento, cuando cumpli la mayoría de edad me mude a vivir con Dav, el piso es grande y hay tre habitaciones, la de Dav, la de Trunks y la mia. No simpre entro en la habitación de Trunks, es mas pocas veces entro allí, y claro a pesar de Dav y yo nadie entra ahí, aunque el otro dia cuando estuve con Goten no lo lleve a mi habitación, lo lleve a la de Trunks, porque no podría ser en otro lugar, no podría ser en otro lugar con Trunks.

Entro en mi habitación, la verdad no es muy extraña como cabria pensar por la clase de vida que llevo. Esta pintada de color azul, como su azul, como mi azul, como nuestro azul, no podría ser de otro color, mi cama es de matrimonio, me encanta dormir a lo largo y ancho, toda despatarrada, y esta lleno de almohadas de lo mas suaves que me encanta abrazar y a los pies de la cama esta tumbado bizcochito, mi conejito de color marron canela de peluche, fue un regalo que me hizo Trunks cuando cumpli los 17,entonces ya estábamos juntos y cuando yo le dije que ya era mayor para eso,me dijo que yo siempre seria su niña, nena, siempre me llamaba , y ahora todas las noches duermo abrazada a el, huele como el, como su ropa como sus cosas y como todo lo que le pertenecio.

Genial me ha dado el bajon, asi que cojo a bizcochito y me dirigo a la habitación de Trunks, entro me lanzo en la cama, abrazo mas fuerte a mi peluche y miro hacia el techo, a los miles de ojos y todo esta bien, todo lo que puedo llegar a estar.

Veo que Dav entra en la habitación se tumba a mi lado en la cama y mira al techo como yo, aquí estamos los dos, tumbados en la cama mirando al techo, mirando a los ojos azules, mirando a Trunks.

Nadie dice nada, no es necesario, prefiero el silencio, ahora es lo que importa…nada.

…

Estoy sentada en un starback, tomando un café aunque continuo odiándolo,_ si Trunks continuo odiándolo, no e cambiado tanto aun soy de la que te enamoraste, dimelo, dime que si,_ pero nadie contesta y este silencio no es agradable, no es para nada agradable.

Y ahora recuerdo la pagina web de la que estuvimos hablando el otro dia y me da curiosidad y empiezo a buscarla.

Ahora me toca levantar la mano y reconocer algo bochornoso. No tengo ninguna experiencia con el porno de internet. Con las pelis porno, sí. Con el porno de internet, no;dos bestias distintas. Y si, sé que es casi imposible de evitar, pero esque nunca me ha ido eso. A lo mejor Kinsey tenia algo de razón con su pequeña teoría de las mujeres y los estimulos visuales.

Cuando pienso en el porno de internet, pienso en videojuegos, en figuras de la guerra de las galaxias, en comics Marvel y en ciencia ficción, en todas esas cosas de tios vírgenes adolescentes que desarrollaban obsecinidades como tapadera de su principal obsesion.

Cascarsela buscando en la pestaña de Imágenes de Google. Pienso en tios adultos raritos que nunca superan sus obsesiones, solo las actualizan. De los coches de juguete a los coches reales, de las figuras de acción a los coños enlatados. De las imágenes de Google al YourPorn.

Pero este sitio de porno, incluso con la experiencia limitada en el genero, debe ser el sitio de porno mas raro que he visto en mi vida. Empezando por el nombre.

Sodoma.

O mas bien, SODOMA, todo en mayúsculas. Porque lo ultimo que necesita nadie en la pornografía es sutileza.

Sodoma. Y no Gomorra, no porque sea demasiado sutil, sino porque seguramente es demasiado difícil de deletrear y suena a enfermedad de transmisión sexual.

Bueno,SODOMA. Una especie de acrónimo. Porque hay unas palabras que salpican en la pagina principal, también en letras mayúsculas.

SOCIEDAD DE DOMINAS Y AMAS.

Signifique lo que signifique.

Para empezar no se exhibe sexo. Nada de nada. O al menos que yo pueda ver. Solo una galería de fotos y un motor de búsqueda.

No se que buscar y temo lo que pueda encontrar si busco. Examino la galería en búsqueda de algo interesante. Me pregunto cuantas chicas se pagaran la universidad asi.

Y entonces la veo.

Hago clic en su foto. Me lleva a otra galería. Son todas imágenes de Pan, cada una de ellas ilustradas con una miniatura. Voy pasándolas. Hay un monton, son demasiadas para contarlas. Y las miniaturas parecen detallados retablos de tortura medieval procedentes de algún manuscrito iluminado.

Los videos no tienen titulo. Pan no tiene nombre, ni siquiera nombre porno, ha sido reducida a un numero de diez dígitos. Es como si estuviera ojeando el catalogo de Sears de aberraciones sexuales y tortura, eso o he abierto una ventana a la caja de pandora. Me gustaría no haberlo visto, porque ahora no puedo dejar de verlo.

¿Por donde empezar?

¿Qué tal por el taladro-vibrador? Parece tan buen punto de partida como cualquier otro.

Abro el video y por supuesto la protagonista es Pan, un baño y un taladro-vibrador, que es exactamente lo que parece, un taladro con un vibrador en el lugar donde debería estar la broca.

¿De verdad tienes que preguntar como funciona?

Ahora imagínate que te metes eso dentro.

Una herramienta eléctrica convertida en un juguete sexual.

No es un juguete sexual cualquiera.

La Magnum .45 de los juguetes sexuales, el maserati de los juguetes sexuales. Fabricado para mujeres, pero diseñado por un hombre. Claro, como tiene que ser.

Estoy viendo a Pan atada un retrete, parece que no hay nadie mas, ni siquiera se ven sombras es como si la tuvieran secuestrada, todo esta oscuro. Es como si el que lo ha hecho sea solo para que veas lo que el quiere que veas. Esta encima del váter, con la cabeza y los hombros contra la cisterna y la cintura apoyada en la taza, tiene las piernas levantas en forma de "V", con los tobillos atados con cuerdas, asi que se le ve el coño y el culo.

Yo no doy crédito a lo que acabo de ver, lo e puesto en silencio para que las personas de mi alrededor no oigan nada, no me apetece montar un espectáculo. Pero quien lo iba a decir, que la simplona, marimacho y peleadora de la nieta de Goku, era eso lo que hacia mientras no entrenaba, sinceramente, yo no y no doy abasto con toda esta información.

Una mujer atada a un retrete.

La fantasia de cualquier fontanero.

El taladro-vibrador.

La herramienta favorita de Joe el electricista.

Suma dos mas dos, ¿Cuál es el resultado?

Lo ultimo en porno para los manitas.

Y el taladro-vibrador arremete contra ell coño de Pan y a ella le tiembla todo el cuerpo y tiene los ojos en blanco. Un extraño extasis se refleja en su rostro. Una mirada que dice "dame mas" y "basta ya". Ambas cosas al mismo tiempo. Una mirada que sobrepasa los limites de lo soportable. Una mirada que nunca olvidare. No puedo dejar de mirar. Me da miedo dejar de mirar. No se si quiero tirarme a Pan o salvarla.

Y mi teléfono suena y yo salto en mi silla del susto, es Dav preguntándome donde estoy, que están esperándome para una reunión, ya que desde hace unos años puse a Dav como vicepresidente de la empresa, el no sabia nada de esto , ni quería saberlo, pero yo lo presione, porque lo necesitaba allí, a mi lado, y lo conseguí y ahora trabajamos juntos mano a mano.

Se que mi madre piensa que estoy saliendo con Dav y por eso lo meti en la empresa a pesar de que el no tenia estudios para eso, nunca se imaginaria cual es la verdad de por lo que esta ahí, ni lo que hacemos en mi despacho, en el suyo, en el baño, en la fotocopiadora, en fin.

Le respondo con un simple ya voy, pero yo aun tardare un rato y se que el lo sabe también.

Ahora me siento idiota por haberme asustado. La culpa por haber echo algo malo sustituida por la culpa por ser estúpida.

Luego vuelvo a la página de SODOMA y vuelvo a empezar.

Estoy viendo a Pan, encerrada en una jaula de hierro con forma de perro, a cuatro patas. Se ajusta tan ceñida a su cuerpo que parece echa medida, solo la cabeza y el trasero quedan a fuera.

Parece que la jaula esta electrifica y cada vez que Pan se golpea contra los barrotes aúlla de dolor. Como se supone que haría una perra.

Al ver a Pan-dulce, nada femenina, divertida y despreocupada- , jamás sospecharías lo que hay debajo. Esta Pan se pone deliberadamente en manos del dolor. Sin saber exactamente que le espera ni como responderá. Si lo podrá soportar o se derrumbara.

Aun asi me atrae como un iman, como me atraen todas las cosas que me asustan y quiero saber que pasara a continuación. Me veo en el lugar de Pan y quiero entender el porque.

…

Estoy en el depacho de Dav, mostrándole la pagina y los videos de Pan, ver eso me ha divertido y quiero hacer algo al respecto.

Dav no parece impresionado con lo que ve, pero después de haber visto unos cuantos se voltea hacia mi y me mira con una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Y dices que esa es Son Pan-El los conoce a todos, pero solo por los nombres y también conoce sus poderes.

-Si, la hija de Gohan y Videl Satan- le aclaro y con ganas de meter otro tema para zanjarlo digo –Y la sobrina de Goten, el qual era el chico del otro dia que lleve a la habitación de Trunks.

Ahora el si se ve impresionado y me ve con la duda reflejada en su cara, pero no dice nada, se que esta esperando a que yo se lo cuente, asi que lo hago se lo cuento, cuado lo vi, que vi a Trunks, lo que sentí, todo, a si a sido siempre entre nosotros, sin secretos. Cuando termino parece reflexivo.

-Y que vas a hacer con Goten?- Quiere saber mis planes, ya que si el tiempo da experiencia, el tiempo le ha enseñado que siempre le meto en mis planes. Yo doy una sonrisa torcida.

- No pienso dejar pasar esta oportunidad de recuperar a Trunks- Y el en vez de negármelo o hacerme entrar en razón porque voy a herir los sentimientos de una persona, el asiente, hace tiempo que dejaron de importarnos los demás, por eso me apoya, y yo se lo agradezco enormemente.

-Y que vas a hacer con ella- dice señalando la pantalla en laque aun aparece Pan, pero no parece tener mucho interés, a el nada parece darle mucho interés, es tan despreocupado, el no tiene mis jodiendas mentales, y me encanta.

-No estaría mal jugar con ella- no puedo evitar decir, y es que por el echo de ser quien es me da muchísimo morbo, oh si, morbo.

…

Voy volando hacia la casa de Pan dispuesta a hablar con ella, toco a la puerta varia veces, pero nadie responde, asi que entro y continua sin haber nadie, me dirigo hacia el salón que es donde oigo música, y lo que veo hace que me quede con los pies clavados al piso, en el marco de la puerta, tan solo observando la situación.

Es Gohan, ¿tocando el piano? ¿Desde cuando toca el piano? Pero no es eso lo que me deja de piedra sino la canción que esta tocando en si, también esta cantándola, es_ Goodbye my love_ de James Blunt. Y siento que me pican los ojos y las muñecas, porque esta canción no evita que recuerde a Trunks, porque esta es la canción que oia, mientras me cortaba las venas.

* * *

_Morir es fácil y simple, vivir es lo difícil, el muerto no siente, no rie no llora, el vivo que es el que se queda aqui,sufriendo...dolor, todo se resume a eso, dolor, simpre dolor._

* * *

Y aun siento las marcas en mis muñecas y ya no pican empiezan a arder y mis ojos escuezen, me empieza a doler todo el cuerpo en si. La letra de la canción eran puñaladas seguidas de lagrimas.

**...**

**Te desepcioné o te fallé?**

PUÑALADA

**Debería sentirme culpable o dejar a los jueces juzgar?**

LAGRIMA

**Porque yo ví el final antes de comenzar,**

OTRA PUÑALADA

**Si yo vi que estabas cegada y supe que había ganado.**

SEGUIDA DE OTRA LAGRIMA

**Pues yo tomé lo que era mio por derecho eterno. Tomé tu alma en la noche.**

MAS PUÑALADAS

**Pudo haber acabado pero no me detuve ahí,**

MAS DOLOR

**Yo estoy aquí para ti si tan solo te importara.**

GRITOS

**Tu tocaste mi corazón, tocaste mi alma.**

DESGARRADOES GRITOS DE DOLOR

**Tu cambiaste mi vida y todas mis metas.**

INSOPORTABLE

**Y el amor es ciego y eso lo supe cuando, Mi corazón fue cegado por ti.**

NO LO SOPORTO, NO PUEDO

**yo he besado tus labios y sostenido tu cabeza.**

DUELE

**Compartido tus sueños y tu cama.**

DUELE MUCHO

**Te conozco bien, conozco tu olor.**

HAZ QUE PARE

**Me he vuelto adicto a ti.**

LAS HERIDAS ESTAN ARDIENDO

**Adios mi amante.**

NO

**Adios mi amiga.**

NO¡

**Fuiste la perfecta.**

MENTIRA

**Fuiste la perfecta para mi.**

MIENTES, TODO SON MENTIRAS

**Soy un soñador, pero cuando estoy despierto,**

NO ME MIENTAS PORFAVOR

**Tu no puedes quebrar mi espiritu, son mis sueños los que te llevas.**

LAS MENTIRAS ME ESTAN MATANDO

**Y si cambias, recuerdame.**

ESTAN ACABANDO CONMIGO

**Recuerdanos asi como todo lo que soliamos ser.**

TU HAS ACABADO CONMIGO

**Te he visto llorar, te he visto sonreir.**

VUELVE

**Te observe mientras dormias algun tiempo**

POR FAVOR

**Me gustaría ser el padre de tu hijo.**

TE NECESITO

**Pasaría una vida entera contigo.**

VUELVE AQUÍ, CONMIGO

**Conozco tus miedos y tu conoces los mios.**

PERO NADIE ME CONTESTA, NADIE RESPONE

**Tuvimos nuestras dudas pero ahora estamos bien**

NADA ESTA BIEN, TODO ES HORRIBLE SIN TI

**Te amo y juro que esa es la verdad.**

TE AMO

**No puedo vivir sin ti.**

NO PUEDP

**Adios mi amante.**

NO

**Adios mi amiga.**

NO¡

**Fuiste la perfecta.**

POR SIEMPRE

**Fuiste la perfecta para mi.**

TIENE QUE SER POR SIEMPER

**Y sostengo tu mano con la mia**

A MI LADO

**En la mia cuando estoy dormido.**

ESTAS AQUÍ

**Y sostendré mi alma en el momento**

LO SE

**en que me arodille a tus pies**.

SIEMPRE LO HARE

**Adios mi amante.**

NO

**Adios mi amiga.**

NO¡

**Fuiste la perfecta.**

NO TE VAYAS

**Fuiste la perfecta para mi.**

NO TE VUELVAS A IR

**Estoy tan vacio nena, estoy tan vacio.**

SIEMPRE DIJISTE

**Estoy tan, estoy tan, Estoy tan vacio.**

**... **

Termina la canción y tengo el pulso a mil, las manos sudorosa y las piernas me tiemblan a penas puedo mantenerme de pie, porque no solo el ha estado aquí también yo, yo he vuelto, hemos sido los dos, como antes, como siempre.

Y todo se vuelve negro.

* * *

_No es realmente una vida la que vives. _

* * *

...

**Hasta aqui, en el proximo capitulo mas. Saludos¡**


	3. 3 Hechos

**_Los personajes no me pertenecen son de Akira Toriyama._**

* * *

**_..._**

_Son Trunks y Goten, a la espera de ser llamados para participar en el torneo mundial de artes marciales infantil, no pueden evitar quejarse, pues ellos exigen estar con los mayores, entablan una conversación sobre el destino del dinero del premio, Goten, como siempre, tan avivado e infantil, no tarda en proponer para juguetes, Trunks, cansado de lo material, que le sobra en su vida, no puede evitar preguntarse que hara con el dinero, y esque no lo necesita, no lo quiere, odia el dinero, lo detesta._  
_-Me gustaría ser un niño normal- dice y Goten se le queda mirando extrañado, como puede querer eso? Para el Trunks lo tiene todo, su vida es perfecta._  
_Lo que el no sabe es que ayer Trunks recibió ya mucho dinero, pues su madre había prometido hacer algo juntos, Trunks la extraña, Trunks la quiere, por ahora._  
_Per su madre no llega, no viene, y cuando vuelve de trabajar, le dice que lo siente, que en la vida es necesario ganar dinero para vivir, y el se espera uno de esos regalos caros que es lo que le da cada vez que hace eso._  
_Y no lo quiere._  
_Tan solo lo acepta._  
_Sobrevive._  
_Pero ni siquiera tiene eso esta vez, su madre tan solo habre su cartera y le entrega una suma alta de dinero, en la mano y continua caminando, hacia su laboratorio, no tiene tiempo, ni para su hijo, simplemente no dispune de el, de tal cosa._  
_Asi será de ahora en adelante, el esperanza, ella no puede, no hay regalos, tan solo dinero y mas dinero, y Trunks no lo entiende, el solo ve papel verde, pero eso se necesita para vivir._  
_-Lo necesito- se dice._  
_Y por eso, rápidamente va a su habitación y coje una caja de debajo de su cama, la abre y dentro se encuentran millones de dólares, y el no sabe el valor que tienen, para el no es suficiente, porque son feos, porque no le gustan esos billetes._  
_Verde manchado con lagrimas azules._  
_Del azul._  
_De esperanza._  
_Que ya nunca mas habrá._  
_Hasta que aparezca otro azul como el, en su hermana , en su Bra, en el fruto prohibido, por el que perecio, una gripe con orgullosos creyentes, con el que se le tento, y callo, porque la carne es débil, Trunks es débil, , el que no vencio la batalla, y lo sabe, y lo odia, pero no puede hacer nada, nunca ha podido hacer nada._  
_Y cuando crezca, cuando haya sucumbido a los pecados de la carne, vera el camino que ha hecho y no se arrepentirá de nada, de absolutamente nada._  
_-Simplemente tuvo que acabar asi- se dice, y es verdad, una de sus pocas verdades._  
_Y el a ganado el combate contra Goten, pero ya a acabado, la emocion de hacer algo diferente, de sentirse especial, de que lo esten mirando._  
_A el._  
_A el ganador._  
_A el ganador que pierde su vida, poco a poco._  
_Y Goten esta triste, por porder, y Trunks le ofrece regalos, lo compra, porque toda su vida le han engañado, le han impuesto una idea equivocada, enseñado que asi se compra a las personas, asi se trata a las personas, y no le importa darle jugates a Goten._  
_Su mejor amigo._  
_Su mejor juguete._  
_Porque eso es Goten para el, un juguete mas, con el que se divertira por un tiempo, con el que se divertira por años, haciendo que toda la vida de Goten gire alrededor de el, para sentirse importante, para sentirse querido, para saber que existe, porque necesita que unos ojos esten fijos en el para sentirse vivo, porque sinos el es alguien mas, un juguete mas, pero pronto encontrara un titiritero como el._  
_Su igual._  
_Su rival._  
_Diversion._  
_Un entretenimiento efimero fue Goten, Dav es el futuro, Bra es el futuro y ya no hay espacio para Goten. Y el se ira feliz. Y dejara aqui sus juguetes, sin nada que hacer, algunos se convertiran en titiriteros._  
_Como el._  
_Algunos tendran sus propios juguetes._  
_Como ella._  
_Pero hay alguien que no podra y ese es Goten, el que no lo supero, el que se quedo atras, el que se perdio. Y necesita ser usado, que jueguen con el, es la vida que lleva, la que necesita, la que conoce, lo que conoce, lo demas le da miedo, es algo que no sabe que va a ocurrir y el necesita saberlo y cuando Trunks no permanezca a su lado lo encontrara en otro azul, uno mas joven e inexperto, que no sabra que estaba jugando con los mayores,en una liga superior hasta el final, el final de todo._  
_…_

**III. HECHOS**  
-

Aun no abro los ojos, pero tengo todos mis otro sentidos alerta, como las personas que han vivido la horrible experiencia de una guerra, y creo que si ahora mismo alguien se acercara le arrancaría la mano de un mordisco, como un animal enjaulado, que es mi definición.

Estoy sobre una cama, es bastante amplia lo que por un momento me hace pensar que es la mia, todo esta en silencio, me gusta este silencio.

Abro los ojos y veo que esta no es mi habitación y mucho menos estoy sola, en un extremo de la cama se encuentra ni mas ni menos que Gohan, mirándome de una forma extraña, pero para miradas extrañas la que le estoy dando yo a el.

_Gohan_: inteligente, desaliñado, guapo, timido –tímido hasta el punto de parecer distante- e intenso. Nada pica mas la curiosidad de una mujer que un hombre distante emocionalmente y difícil de interpretar, sobre todo en el terreno sexual. Y yo soy incapaz de clasificar a Gohan.

En la teoría del cine existe la expresión _"frenesí de lo visible"_. Es algo relacionado con el placer. El intenso placer que sentimos, al ver, mirar y asimilar las realidades evidentes de la existencia del cuerpo físico y sus mecanismos en la pantalla grande.

Y me pregunto si se hace el duro porque mis intenciones son bastante evidentes.

Desde hace un par de años, empezó a interesarme, yo por ese entonces ya pertenecia a la sociedad Juliette, y veía el sexo como mi juego personal, los días que había reuniones organizadas por mi madre, me daba cuenta de que me vestia para el. Hoy no es la excepción, pues considere la posibilidad de que el estuviera aquí, no me equivoque, hoy he escogido vaqueros ceñidos que me marcan el culo, sujetador con aros para levantar y separar, un top de rayas azules y blancas que acentua mis curvas y una chaqueta de punto azul marino que las envuelve y dirige la atención hacia ellas. Quiero que se fije en mis pechos.

¿Es lo suficiente obvio?

Espero que si.

Asi que hoy tumbada en su cama, me pregunta que ha pasado yo le doy explicaciones cortas, simples y directas mientras lo desnudo con la mirada y intento adivinar la curvatura de su pene en sus pantalones de vestir color marron, un poco demasiado ajustados en la ingle, por lo que resultan bastante reveladores.

Cuento los centímetros que hay desde la costura de sus pantalones a lo larga de la cara interna de la pernera, y haciendo cálculos aproximados sobre contorno, anchura y longitud. Y cuando las sumo mentalmente, el resultado me impresiona. Porque esta claro que Gohan tiene una polla que esta a la altura de su cerebro.

No debería sorprendereme. He hecho este mismo calculo casi cien veces antes de ahora. Cada vez que lo veo la misma rutina. Y , milagrosamente, simpre salen los tres mismos números. Y cada vez el mismo escalofrio de emoción me recorre el cuerpo.

Gohan, no se da cuenta de nada, por lo que a el respecta , estoy absorte en su discurso de comer mejor para no devanecerme, y cosas asi. No es que no me importe lo que esta diciendo o que no lo escuche. Atiendo a cada una de sus palabras y a la vez estoy distraída. Soy multitarea.  
Cuando Gohan habla lo hace con una autoridad tan serena que me hace suya y siento que podría hacer cualquier cosa que me pidiera.

Por eso cuando dice _"cuídate"_, lo oigo suplicar, ordenar y exigir_ "Por favor, follame"_.  
Esto no tiene nada que ver con Pan o Goten, lo de mi obsesion con Gohan. Quiero a Trunks y solo a Trunks. Esto no es mas que un entretenimiento, con la que solo he fantaseado para divertirme en las reuniones.

Miro los brazos musculosos de Gohan y sus largas y musculosas piernas e imagino que sentiría al tenerlas envueltas alrededor de mi cuerpo, de todo mi cuerpo, tal como una araña tiene a una mosca antes de devorarla. Quiero que Gohan me retenga y me devore de esa forma. Y no puedo evitar preguntarme como follara Gohan.

Dejo la pregunta en el aire. Y salgo de allí.

**…**

Estoy en la puerta de la casa de Mr. Satán, el salvador del mundo, un_ fantasma_ es lo que es.

Hay un silencio escalofriante en los alrededores, se me eriza la nuca, sin darme cuenta esto me ha puesto los pelos de punta, y no es que sea miedosa, pero siempre fui sobreprotegida por mi hermano, por otra parte ahora se porque, y una sonrisa invade mis labios, divago en mis pensamientos y bellos recuerdos y estoy entrando en la casa ya que el portero me ha abirto desde fuera.

En la puerta esta Videl, con su elegancia, vestida con ropa cara, parece toda una señora, a pesar de todas las locuras que hizo en la juventud, el casarse y tener una hija la ha cambiado, y no es que me caiga mal, no, es tan falsa como todos, como yo, asi que entro y con toda la educación que dispongo saludo y pregunto por Pan.

Una vez subidas las escaleras de caracol, me dirigo a una habitación, llamo a la puerta y cuando oigo –_pasen_- entro, y lo mas ipocrita que puedo sonrio a una Pan pasmada por mi visita.

Cierro la puerta detrás de mi, lo único que me faltaba es que alguien nos oyese, y con la tranquilidad y como si esta fuera mi casa, me tumbo a lo largo en la cama, al otro extremo de donde esta Pan, la cama es lo suficiente grande para que estemos las dos perfectamente sin tocarnos.

-Que haces aquí?- Como siempre habla directo, y yo no me esperaba menos.

Hay Pan, si supieras que tengo calculada esta conversación al milímetro, te sorprendería mi para conseguir lo que me propongo, pero bueno, no esta bien mostrar tus puntos débiles, pero tan poco los fuertes, no esta mal sorprender a tu adversario, pero Pan hoy no es mi adversario, no, hoy es mi presa, una buena pieza, resultado de una buena caza que pieso ganar, y disfrutar.

-La verdad- y me apetece jugar un poco con ella, derribar ese muro de indiferencia y superioridad, dos cosas que las dos sabemos que no tiene, al menos no mas que yo.-Queria que me explicaras como va eso del taladro-vibrador-Ahí esta, su cara se esta deformando en una mueca de espanto y terror, precioso, su impresión y temor no tiene precio, y ahora se que ha valido la pena venir aquí, estoy satisfecha, pero aun no e terminado.

Lo primero que hace es comprobar que su puerta esta cerrada, pero por si acaso se levanta y pone el pestillo, vaya si que estas asustada Pan.

-Que no, que es broma, que yo ya se usarlo, la verdad es que tu _documental_ es bastante instructivo- digo queriéndome cachondear de ella un rato mas, y cuando su cara adopta ahora un semblante aun mas grande de sorpresa e incredibilidad, sonrio de lado. Me viene de familia eso de joderle la vida a las personas.

-Tranquila, no te voy a delatar, esto es simple curiosidad científica- digo juguetona.

-De verdad no lo haras?-pregunta dudosa, asustada, cobarde.

Niego con la cabeza y ella se pone a explicarme porque lo hace y todo eso, por un chico que la metio en esto, como no? y a mi es que no me importa, pero dejo que hable, mientras yo estoy perdida en mis pensamientos. Y ella habla y habla…

-Me siento superconsciente de mi cuerpo, de todos los musculos y articulaciones, hasta el ultimo gramo y centímetro de mi anatomía. Siento el minimo cambio en el peso de mi cuerpo. Y me vuelvo sensible a cualquier estimulo. A cualquier movimiento de las cuerdas, cuando me desgarran y me queman las muñecas, los tobillos, y alrededor de mis pechos.- dice emocionada, como si lo que me esta decribiendo lo estuviera viviendo, la misma sensacion, en este instante... delante mia.

-Todo el mundo tiene su limite.- dice-. Mi umbral del dolor esta bastante alto. Cuando estoy atada, al principio, siento un escalofrio por todo el cuerpo, como una corriente eléctrica que me recorre. Los dedos de las manos y de los pies se me duermen poco a poco, por estar fuertemente atados, luego me recorre un calor intenso por los brazos y las piernas. Y es solo dolor y mas dolor. Hasta que ya no puedo aguantarlo mas. Y el dolor se intensifica y se convierte en el placer mas intenso que e sentido se invierte. El dolor se convierte en placer. El placer se convierte en dolor. Y yo hare todo lo posible para que aumente, para asegurarme que nunca cesa, porque es maravilloso.

Me vienen las palabras de Trunks a la mente. Si, _del placer al dolor tan solo hay un mordisco._

-Pero me siento tan viva…- dice- Mas viva que en cualquier otro momento de mi vida, y tranquila. Me siento trascendental.

No había oida hablar asi a Pan, nunca. Por lo general esta tan contenta y despreocupada… Ahora esta seria y me doy cuenta de que realmente cree lo que dice.

Cuando veo que Pan considera que ya ha dicho suficiente, empiezo ha hablar yo.

-¿Qué haces ahora?-

-No gran cosa- dice

-Quiero que conozcas a Dav- digo, divertida, con mi media sonrisa, la misma que pongo cuando estoy apunto de hacer una travesura.

-Claro- dice

No me lo pienso dos veces, se que como minimo quedan un par de horas para que este conmigo, y no quiero estar aquí sentada comiéndome la cabeza.

**…**

Estamos en un bar esperando a Dav, que no se hace esperar y llega pronto, ni siquiera se fija en Pan, esta acostumbrado a que este en compañía, que mas da el echo de que sea Pan?  
Como si hubiera alguna diferencia.

El siempre esta tan relajado es increible la sensacion de tranquilidad que transmite por todos los poros de su piel. Siempre tan relajado, confiado.

Todo parte del credo sofisticado que Dav sigue a rajatabla.

Racismo como comentario social. Intolerancia como chapa de orgullo. Misognia como opción vital. Ironia como declaración de estilo.

Y a partir de aquí, Dav y yo jugamos, jugamos a nuestro juego de toda la vida, y jugamos a jugar con Pan en nuestro juego.

**…**

* * *

_Y me ciega de nuevo la luz, flotando hacia ella, en el silencio, entre el espacio que queda entre el querer y el ser._

* * *

**…**

En la soledad de mi habitación, tumbada en mi cama, me pregunto como es que alguien como Pan a terminado asi? Se supone que estaba todo bien, como coño puede estar tan jodida por un tio, aunque viéndolo en retrospectiva yo no soy la mejor opcion para hablar, pero en fin, a veces solo escucho, escucho su voz en susurros y es suficiente, como ahora.

Me pregunto como seria mi vida sin Trunks, me lo he planteado muchicimas veces, pero no me he arrepentido nunca, ni ahora ni luego, no puedo, simplemente es extraño, no es un amor normal y corriente, no, es un amor deformado, y mi amor esta deformado y solo queda aceptarlo, con la esperanza de no pasar sola las noches, de encontrarlo, de revivir ese amor que se ha convertido en mi oxigeno.

Mi amor duele, no es bonito, no es rojo ni rosa, ni siquiera tiene color, es espacio vacio, un agujero negro.

_Asi es mi amor Bra, os atrapo y os engullo, enteros, y cuando he pasado de largo, de vosotros no queda nada, y a mi ya no me importa, porque ya he obtenido lo que quería, y de ti no obtengo suficiente, quiero obtener …_

_Azul._

**…**

Los recuerdos me martillean y duelen, están doliendo.

_-Que pasa si yo no soy el heroe en esta historia, soy el chico malo? _  
_-No lo eres, no dejare que lo seas._

_-Quieres hacer lo que hago yo?Quieres saber lo que soy yo? Acaso sabes lo que dices? Soy un mostruo Bra, un monstruo._  
_-Entonces yo también lo sere-_

_-Esto no va a acabar bien Bra-_  
_-No importa Trunks, nada importa-_

_-Iremos al infierno por esto Trunks?Es pecado lo que hacemos.- El tan solo bufo divertido al parecer con mi pregunta._

_-Ni dios ni el demonio tiene aun noticias mias- dijo mientras se volteaba hacia mi para mirarme directamente a los ojos._

**…**

_Azul v.s Azul_

Siempre fue asi, estar con el era como una droga, el momento es perfecto, no existen fallos, las cosas salen mal y te gusta y todo son risas, y te encanta, y te vuelves adicto a esa falsa felicidad, pero es lo mas parecido a felicidad que has conocido en tu vida por eso te aferras a ella, y nunca tienes suficiente, siempre quieres mas y mas, y cada vez esta mas hundido en este mundo y no te importa, lo disfrutas y el tiempo es efímero y todo carece de importancia, en un instante sientes el viento en la cara, al otro la música alcanza tus oídos, y llega un momento que ni siquiera sabes tu nombre, y tampoco quieres saberlo, pararias el instante en el aquí, en el ahora, no importa el futuro, no importa el pasado, solo te entregas al sentir.

Pero eso es verlo desde dentro, desde fuera es diferente, los de fuera te juzgan, pero no importan sus opiniones, porque por muy retorcido que lo vean, por muy retorcido que sea, eres tu el que lo vive en la piel, en los sentidos que se expanden, sientes mas, ves mas, todo se intensifica.  
Y es como si de repente se dilata tu pupila, y ves tu vida desde fuera.

* * *

_ "Convertirse en el espectador de nuestra propia vida es escaparse del sufrimiento de la vida"_

* * *

_Y_ esa es la cuestión ,desde fuera, poder involucrarte verdaderamente en nada, que no te importe nada, pero no importándote nada conseguir lo que quieres, tu solo sientes, placer, felicidad, tristeza, dolor, no importa solo los mas intensos los sientes como un revoloteo dolorosamente placentero en tu estomago, y los papeles se invierten, el dolor es placer, la tristeza es felicidad, y es simple.Y es lo importante en esta vida lo simple lo comprendes y te gusta es perfecto y a todos nos encanta sentirnos por un momento perfectos, dueños de nuestras vidas, que se rompan las cuerdas invisibles que te controlan y cuando se rompen los hilos con los que te ataba el destino para que fueras recto en tu camino, te das cuenta de lo fácil que había sido romperlas, son de vidrio, son débiles, solo tienes que … sentir.

* * *

_A un niño con quemaduras le gusta el fuego._

* * *

Pues asi soy yo ahora, tengo una visión de la realidad, de la sociedad, la cual algunos llamarían retorcida, yo lo llamo mi verdad, porque esta es mi verdadera vida, mi verdadero yo y hace tiempo que he hecho las paces conmigo misma.

**…**

_Agarrandome al vorde del lavabo, hago lo que dice. Ahora estoy desnuda mirandome, y el esta arrodillado a mi espalda. Me besa y luego me mordisquea el trasero, haciendome gemir. Se levanta y vuelve a mirarme fijamente en el espejo. Procuro estarme quieta, ignorando mi natural inclinacion a taparme. Me planata las manos en el vientre; son tan grandes que casi me llegan de cadera a cadera._  
_-Mirate, eres preciosa -murmura- Sientete. -Me coge ambas manos con las suyas, las palmas pegadas al dorso de las mias, los dedos trenzados con los mios por mantenerlos estirados. Me las posa en el vientre -. Siente lo suave que es tu piel -me dice en voz baja y grave. Me mueve las manos lentamente, en circulos, luego asciende hasta mis pechos -. Siente lo turgentes que son tus pechos._  
_Me pone las manos de forma que me coja los pechos. Me acaricia suavemente los pezones con los pulgares, una y otra vez. _  
_Gimo con la boca entreabierta y arqueo la espalda de forma que los pechos me llenan las manos. Me pellizca los pezones con sus pulgares y los mios, tirando con delicadeza, para que se alarguen fascinada a la criatura lasciva que se retuerce delante de mi. Oh, que sensacion tan deliciosa... Gruño y cierro los ojos, porque no quiero continuar viendo como se excita esa muejer libidinosa del espejo con sus propias manos, con las manos de el, sintiendo lo excitante que es._  
_Solo siento sus manos y sus ordenes suaves y serenas._  
_-Muy bien, Bra- murmura._  
_Me lleva las manos por los costados, desde la cintura hasta las caderas, por el bello pubico. Desliza una pierna entre las mias, separandome los pies, abriendome, y me pasa mis manos por mi sexo, primero una mano y luego la otra, marcando un tan erotico... Soy una marioneta y el es mi maestro titiritero._  
_-Mira como resplandeces, Bra -me susurra mientras me lllena de besos y mordisquitos en el hombro._  
_Gimo. De pronto me suelta._  
_-Sigue tu- me ordena, y se aparta para observarme._  
_Me acaricio. No... Quiero que lo haga el. No es lo mismo. Estoy perdida sin el. Se saca la camisa por la cabeza y se quita rapidamente los vaqueros._  
_-¿Prefieres que lo haga yo?-_  
_Sus ojos grises abrasan los mios en el espejo._  
_-Si, por favor. -digo._  
_Vuelve a rodearme con los brazos, me coge las manos otra vez y continua acariciandome el sexo, el clitoris. El vello de su pecho me raspa, su ereccion presiona contra mi. Hazlo ya, por favor. Me mordisquea la nuca y cierro los ojos, disfrutando de las multiples sensaciones: el cuello, la entrepierna, su cuerpo pegado a mi. Para de pronto y me da la vuelta, me apresa con una mano ambas muñecas detras de la espalda y me tira de la coleta con la otra. Me acaloro al contacto con su cuerpo; el me besa apasionadamente, devorando mi boca con la suya, inmovilizandome._  
_Su respiracion es entrecortada, como la mia._  
_Me suelta y me da la vuelta._  
_-Agarrate al lavabo- me ordena y vuelve a echarme hacia atras las caderas, como hizo en su cuerto , de forma que estoy doblada._  
_Dios mio. La madre del...Y de golpe me penetra...¡ah¡ piel con piel, moviendose despacio, al principio, suavemente, provandome, empujando...madre mia. Me agarro con fuerza al lavabo, jadeando, pegandome a el, sintiendolo dentro de mi,. Oh, esa dulce agonia...sus manos ancladas a mis caderas. Imprime un ritmo castigador, dentro, fuera, luego me pasa la mano por delante, al clitoris, y lo masajea...oh, Dios. Noto que me acelero._  
_-Muy bien Bra- dice con voz ronca mientras empuja con vemencia, ladeando las caderas, y eso basta para catapultarme a lo mas alto._  
_Uau... y me corro escandalosamente, aferrada al lavabo mientras me dejo arrastrar por el orgasmo, y todo se revuelve y se tensa a la vez. El me sigue, agarrandome con fuerza, pegandose a mi cuerpo cuando llega al climax, pronunciando mi nombre como si fuera un ensalmo o una invocacion._  
_-¡Oh, Bra!- me jadea al oido, su respiracion entrecortada en perfecta sinergia con la mia -Oh, Bra, ¿alguna vez me saciare de ti?- susurra._  
_Nos dejamos caer despacio al suelo y el me envuelve con sus brazos, apresandome.¿Sera siempre asi? Tan incontenible, devorador, desconcertante, seductor. Yo queria hablar, pero hacer el amor con el me agota y me aturde, y tambien yo me pregunto si algun dia llegare a saciarme de el._

**...**

Despierto sobresaltada, parece que me habia quedado dormida, otra vez ese sueño, ese sueño que mas que sueño es un recuerdo.

En mis sueños, ,me parezco a Trunks.

Dispuesta.

Me gustaria ser mas como Trunks.

Voraz.

Y a partir de ese momento decido que voy a ser mas como Trunks.

Libre.

**...**

* * *

_Cuan equivocada estaba yo que ni siquiera ahora viendolo de lejos me doy cuenta de la gravedad de los errores que cometi._  
_Cuan estupida soy pues no cambiaria nada, volveria a caer una y otra vez en la misma piedra. Pero esta vez con una sonrisa en los labios._

* * *

_**La parte del sueño/recuerdo de Bra, es una escena sacada del libro de cincuenta sombras de grey, hasta la proxima...**_

_**PRINCESA SAYAJIN 13**_


	4. 4 Pacto de seduccion

_Ella esta agotada, y el esta distante como siempre, es distante estando cerca, y ella no quiere dormir, no quiere cerrar los ojos y dejar de admirar su belleza endemoniada, que la cautiva, esta tan agusto aqui, en su cama, la cama de él y son esos minutos despues de haberse acostado ,en la que Trunks espera que se duerma, quiere que duerma, para asi poder observarla y poder martirizarse mas de lo que ya lo hace._

_Y quiere observar su cara angelical mientras duerme, tan perfecta, tan parecida en rasgos a los de él, y a la vez tan diferentes, ella se parece a su madre, ella se parece a un angel dormiendo placidamente en su cama, él no, él se parece mas a su padre, cosa que no le gusta, él es un demonio desde su perpectiva, y odia su rostro, es un rostro maldito, como el de Dorian gray con su retrato y el piensa que son iguales, él tambien es un demonio con cara de angel para engañar a los mortales, para llevarlos a la perdicion, y él tambien va a morir, lo sabe va a morir por dejar de ser un demonio, va a morir por Bra para que ella no se convierta en algo como el, un monstruo._

_Pero él no quiere que ella sepa que es un monstruo, no quiere que lo rechaze por lo que es, por los pecados que lleva sobre sus hombros, no quiere que le tema por ser oscuro, y ella de broma lo llama "oscuro y peligroso" , ella no sabe que él piensa que es verdad, que ella lo dice para insultarlo como para mostrarle que sabe sobre su existencia destruida. Pero ella no lo sabe, ella es ingenua, ella solamente lo ama y ese amor la ciega y ese amor el dia que se entere de los pecados de Trunks aumentara no desaparecera._

_Jamas desaparece._

_Y Bra no puede dormir, quiere quedarse mirandolo por largo rato, quiere verlo dormir, pero el no permitira eso, delante de Bra tiene que ser dueño de sus actos, no se puede permitir dormir, debe protegerla, protegerla de algo que ni siquiera el conoce._

_Y quiere que se duerma en sus brazos pos eso la acerca hacia el y apoya la espalda desnuda de ella contra su desnudo pecho, piel con piel, y le canta una cancion al oido una cancion que dice mas de lo que le gustaria, una cancion que Bra nunca termina de oir, pues se queda dormida en los brazos de el, gustosa, una cancion que le gustaria oir hasta el final._

_...Estoy un poco encadenado... ...Encuentra la isla, del diamante que viaja por el tiempo, podria ser una angustia mas... ...Vine a encontrarte callendo en una mañana atercipelada... ...años demasiado tarde... ...Ella es una seductora montando a un soldado, a traves de un campo abierto... ...En mi mente cuando ella no esta justo a mi lado, me vuelvo loco porque ella no esta donde quiero que este... ...& la satisfaccion se siente como un recuerdo muy distante... ...& no me puedo ayudar a mi mismo, todo lo que quiero oir de ella es "¿Eres mio?"... ...¿Eres mia?... Creo que lo que trato de dcir es que necesito adentrarme hasta el final... ...continuando imaginando los encuentro, esperando por vidas enteras... ...Es injusto que no estemos en algun lugar portandonos mal por dias... ...una gran salida a la perdicion del tiempo & el espacio... ...Ella es una seductora aumentando mi deseo... ...& me vuelvo loco porque ella no esta donde quiero que este... ...& la satisfaccion se siente como un recuerdo muy distante... ...& no me puedo ayudar a mi mismo, todo lo que quiero oir de ella es "¿Eres mios?"... ...¿Bueno eres mia?... ...¿Eres mia esta noche?... ...¿Eres mia?... ...& lo emocionante del caso es que todo cambia de forma misteriosa... ...asi que en caso de que me este equivocando... ...solo quiero escucharte decir que me atrapaste nena... ...¿Eres mia?... ...Ella es una seductora montando a un soldado, a traves de un campo abierto... ...En mi mente cuando ella no esta justo a mi lado, me vuelvo loco porque ella no esta donde quiero que este... ...& la satisfaccion se siente como un recuerdo muy distante... ...& no me puedo ayudar a mi mismo, todo lo que quiero oir de ella es "¿Eres mio?"... ...¿Bueno eres mia?... ...¿Eres mia esta noche?... ...¿Eres mia?..._

_Pero Bra no sabe leer entre lineas, porque sino comprenderia, el problema de Trunks, la obsesion con la posesion, que siempre quiso que todo fuese suyo, y ella es especial, es especial porque es la primera cosa que Trunks no solo quiere sino que tambien quiere ser suyo._

_Ellos hablan de sueños._

_Futuro._

_Ella le cuenta el futuro que quiere._

_Pero nunca entro en sus planes que un dia ella lo perdiera a él._

_Pero cuando es ella la que pregunta, es a él a quien le toca responder, solo se acomada en la cama roza con sus dedos la piel desnuda de ella y suspira._

_Pero el solo dice una cosa, una cosa que siempre dice._

_¿Eres mia?_

_Ella siempre responde lo mismo, con sinceridad, y el lo sabe, que ella es incapaz de mentirle, lo lee en sus ojos._

_Si, si que lo soy._

_Y es cuando ve un desteyo de decepcion en el brillo de los ojos de el, porque a el le complace que le diga que ella le pertenece pero no es suficiente, el espera una pregunta, una pregunta especial, el espera que ella quiera lo mismo que quiere el, y que le pregunte que si el le pretenece, se rompe la cabeza intentando averiguar porque no lo pregunta, y ella quiere preguntarselo, pero no reune el valor suficiente, porque si la respuesta de el fuera no, y ya no quisiera nada mas de ella, que ella no significara nada, la mataria, no lo soportaria, por eso calla y no dice nada, por eso no soporta el silencio._

_Pero un dia ella sera lo suficiente valiente para decirlo, pero esa sera la primera y ultima vez, porque ese dia todo terminara, no por decision de ella, no por decision de el, sino por decision del destino que quiere que sus vidas no se cruzen nunca mas, que no se hagan mas daño, que no se vuelvan a amar._

_Porque no existe un para siempre._

**_..._**

Silencio. No me gusta el silencio porque grita la verdad. Y aun asi no se oye nada, tan solo el repiqueteo de los cubiertos contra los platos, el masticar fuerte de papa, la incomodidad de mama, mi asfixia por estar aqui.

Cena familiar.

Cada dos o tres meses, mama me hace venir a casa para cenar con ella y con papa, no se porque lo hace la verdad, no es agradable para nadie, sin embargo aqui nos encontramos, aparentando ser la familia perfecta y sin fisuras que no somos. Y papa tan solo come a la suya, y yo me quedo mirando mi asiento vacio, en el que me sentaba yo siempre, a la derecha de papa que encabezaba la mesa. Ya no lo hago, prefiero sentarme en el sitio de Trunks, en el otro extremo de la mesa, lo mas alejado posible que permiten la dimensiones de la mesa, que es como a un metro, que no es mucho, tan solo... suficiente.

Papa no me mira, no mira a nadie, tan solo come con la aparente tranquilidad que no posee por el hecho de que hoy este yo aqui, yo no como, tan solo lo miro fijamente sin siquiera parpadear, con mis ojos azules tan parecidos a los de mi hermano, lo miro como el lo miraba, esa mirada que habia visto dedicar mi hermano a mi padre tantas veces y que ahora soy yo la que la hago, yo, que era la que se supone que siempre estaba de parte de papa, la niña de papi, cosa que ya hace tiempo deje de ser.

Y lo miro, y espero, solo espero el momento en el que saltara y el huracan Vegeta arrasara todo, siempre esta cena termina en pelea, por eso ni siquiera como, tan solo espero a que suceda, papa no tiene culpa de nada, no, es mas, estoy segura que el ni siquiera sabe porque cambie mi actitud para con con el, con todos, nadie lo sabe. Pero yo si se algo y es que que el que ahora lo este mirando asi, justo como Trunks lo hacia, con esa mueca de desprecio y decepcion lo esta cabreando mucho. Yo permanezco sentada con las piernas cruzadas y las manos entrelazadas por encima de las rodillas, con la espalda recostado contra el respaldo de la silla y mi cuerpo aparentando tranquilidad a pesar de que este en tension.

Cuando veo que sus manos sobre el mantel se vuelven puños sonrio, aqui viene.

-¡Suficiente¡- Exclama levantandose de golpe y llevandose la mesa consigo, parece que se ha terminado la cena. Si exactamente por eso no como.

Sus puños aun estan apretados y se le estan marcando las venas de la frente, oh oh esta cabreado. Jajaja. Yo aun sin moverme, volteo mi cabeza hacia la derecha donde se encuentra la mesa detrozada y los restos de lo que fue una comida familiar esparcidos por tierra. Tsk, que desperdicio. Aun con tranquilidad y lentamente vuelvo a voltear la cabeza hacia la direccion de mi padre, esta respirando entrecortadamente, se que esta haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no golpearme, nunca me ha golpeado... a Trunks si.

Ese pensamiento hace que achique los ojos y apriete aun mas las manos contra mis rodillas. Pero no estoy dispuesta a que se de cuenta de que me afectan sus comportaminetos agresivos, no, quiero mostrarle lo indiferente que me es todo en generla. Que e cambiado y puedo llegar a ser igual o peor que Trunks.

- ¡Tu no vienes a mirarme asi a mi casa, no te lo permito¡ -Dice, y yo se que esta a punto de salirse de sus casillas.

- Crei que no te habia pedido permiso, son mis ojos puedo mirar con ellos de la manera que me plazca- Respondo aun con tranquilidad y naturalidad, en la misma posicion de piernas y manos cruzadas. El aprieta mas los puños, se que estoy jugando con fuego pero no me importa, no pienso dejar que el gane este juego.

- Se acabo, no te aguanto mas, para que vienes? para molestarme? Si es asi mejor no vengas ¡ - Y si se a salio de sus casillas si esta diciendo eso, pero yo no retrocedo, no estoy dispuesta a hacerlo.

-E sido invitada, y seria muy descortes de mi parte rechazar una invitacion- replico aun con aires de educacion y superioridad, como Trunks lo hacia, como Trunks me enseño... no dejar que nadie jamas me pisotee, pero con educacion, siempre con educacion.

-Por favor, dejadlo estar, tengamos una cena tranquila por una vez, por favor- suplica mi madre, se que ella quiere que las cosas vuelvan a estar bien, quiere imposibles.

-De eso nada, tu no vienes aqui y me faltas al respeto¡- Proclama papa, y esta tan furioso que veo vestigios de dorado en su pelo -Fuera de aqui¡- Proclama y yo no espero mucho para seguir su "indicacion" .

Me levanto con la agilidad y majestuosidad de un angel, a penas y hago ruido y siempre estoy recta como en una cena de negocios, aunque esto suponga mucho mas estres que una cena de negocios, por supuesto. Me acerco con paso tranquilo hacia donde se encuentra mi madre y deposito un beso en su mejilla, un beso frio, de mis labios frios. Y cuando lo hago, ella sabe que la cena ya se ha terminado, que me voy a marchar.

-Adios, madre- digo educadamente y ella ya no dice nada apenas y oigo un susurro salir de su boca con un "hasta pronto" como si mas bien fuera una peticion, una oracion, me volteo y aun con pasos agiles, como si volara me desplazo hacia el otro extremo de la habitacion donde se encuentra mi padre. Al pasar por su lado ni me detengo tan solo digo un duro y frio "Vegeta" junto con un asentimiento de cara que no me devuelve, en este instante parece echo de cristal, frio y duro cristal que cuando me valla se hara fragil, lo se, y es que nunca lo habia llamado por su nombre, eso siempre lo hacia mi hermano, desde hace tiempo que tampoco lo llamaba papa, pero tampoco Vegeta, el no hacia comentario alguno, supongo que preferia pensar que yo en mi mente lo llamaba papa, se equivocaba y hoy se lo he demostrado.

Cuando alcanzo el pomo de la puerta y la abro Vegeta parece salir de su trance y se dirige hacia donde yo me encuentro pero yo no pienso detenerme a esperarlo, asi que sin mirarlo no me detengo, continuo caminando y cuando llego al porche oigo que grita desde la puerta.

-No vuelvas por aqui¡- Y cierra la puerta de golpe yo no me volteo, esta escena ya a pasado con anterioridad, me la se de memoria, y el al igual que yo sabe que volvere, siempre lo hago, y mama siempre viene a buscarme y se que el siempre me espera, yo siempre vuelvo.

**...**

Hoy hace un buen dia, el cielo es azul con alguna que otra nube, el sol brilla alto en el cielo, y en el aire se respira tranquilidad y algo aun mejor... libertad. Y ese pensamiento hace que sonria, estoy en un parque dado vueltas y tumbandome sobre el cesped mirando el cielo. Cierro los ojos, inspiro y suspiro, un suspiro largo y hermoso por la razon por la que lo hago. Estoy esperando a Dav y a los del grupo hemos quedado para irnos por ahi a montarla. Por eso llevo un traje de baño debajo de mi ropa que consiste en una falda vaquera y una camisa de tirantes roja y por el cuello se ven los tirantes del biquini blanco que llevo debajo.

Noto que la hierba a mi alrededor se mueve y una suave brisa me remueve el cabello. Se que alguien se ha tumbado a mi lado. Abro mis ojos pero no miro quien se a tumbado a mi lado, continuo mi mirada fija en el cielo, estoy tan relajada que espero que nadie lo estropee.

Siento una mirada encima mia, de normal no me importa pero hoy que estaba siendo un buen dia, me cabrea. Volteo mi cabeza y choco con una nariz. Vaya un bonito dia se convierte en una invasion de mi espacio personal. Levanto la mirada.

Es Goten.

Es Goten mirandome raro.

Es Goten invadiendo mi espacio personal aun mas.

Es Goten besandome.

Y ahora mismo, tengo tres opciones posibles:

a) Me separo de el y le doy un guantazo por listo.

b) Me separo de el y le pregunto el porque.

c) Le devuelvo el beso, la verdad es que besa bien y solo se vive una vez.

La verdad hoy estoy de buenas relajada y contenta por lo que eligo la opcion c) Le devuelvo el beso.

Asi que aqui estoy yo tumbada en el cesped de un parque, metiendome mano con un chico al que me tire hace unos dias, como si fuera una adolescente. ¡Que guay¡ ¡Que reuerdos¡ ¡Que todo¡ Pero ahora yo ya me emocionado asi que me subo a su cintura e intensifico el beso, pasamos a mayores.

El me devuelve el beso tambien con ganas, y ya estoy pensando en atarlo al arbol que tenemos enfrente y un millon de cosas que le voy a hacer cuando unas voces que nos animan diciendo,¡TRAGA¡ TRAGA¡TRAGA¡ y una tos forzada y exagerada nos interrumpe y cuando mira hacia esa direccion me encuentro con que son mis amigos los que me estaban alentando a comerme a Goten y Dav con una sonrisa burlona estampada en la cara.

Me vuelvo hacia Goten y veo que esta todo rojo, acalorado y ...avergonzado por como baja la cabeza. Los cabrones de mis amigos nos han cortado el royo. Asi que viendo que ya no vamos a hacer nada me levanto dispuesta a presentarlos, ya que se que mis amigos estan esperando que lo haga para empezar a bromear sobre ello.

CABRONES.

CABRONES CON GRACIA.

Pero parece que pronto Goten se integra en el grupo, los chicos empiezan a bromear con el, Goten sonrie, parece que se lo esta pasando bien, o al menos eso espero. Al rato, Dav me coge del brazo y nos aparta del barullo que estan formando los chicos.

-Asi que Goten...- deja la frase a medias, se que espera que yo la termine, asi que le doy el gusto.

-...ha sido él el que me a encontrado y aun no hemos hablado ni nada, pero supongo que en algun momento lo haremos- me encogo de hombros como si no me importara, y yo estoy en un punto de mi vida que me cuesta definir conceptos, personas.

Todo este tiempo he sido yo, yo con Dav, yo con chicos, yo sin nadie, independiente, control, control que creo que estoy perdiendo, y eso no me gusta, no me gusta para nada, pero no le digo nada a Dav, aunque es el mejor, no quiero marearlo con mis males tontos, asi que volvemos caminando hacia donde estan los otros, Dav va unis pasos por detras de mi, miro adelante y Goten y mis amigos parecen conocerse de toda la vida, no sabria definir como me hace sentir eso.

No tardamos en irnos todos de fiesta y Goten se nos une, llegamos pronto a la playa, todos llevan bolsas con botellas de bodka, whisky, ron, llevan para todos los gustos, yo no tardo en apoderarme de una botella de whisky y para cuando han puesto la musica yo ya me he bebido la mitad, lo que hace que este mas relajada, siempre me ha gustado esta sensacion, siempre me ha gustado la libertad, y por eso me gusta tanto volar, volar como un pajaro, volar como un pajaro libre.

Me pongo a bailar seductoramente, como a mi me gusta, como les gusta a los chicos, como Dav me enseño, cuando siento unos brazos envolverme la cintura y una mirada penetrante sobre mi, yo continuo bailando, rozando mi trasero contra la parte sensible que esconden los pantalones de mi acompañante, me doy la vuelta y ahi esta Dav mirandome con esos ojos seductores y que ahora tienen un vestigio de maldad y diversion, y se porque es, se a que juego esta jugando, porque a mi tambien me apetece jugar, y porque se que esa mirada que siento sobre mi, no hace falta que me voltee para saber que es Goten el que me esta mirando, ya no bebe, ya no baila, tan solo mira y Dav y yo le damos un buen espectaculo.

Muevo mi cadera en circulos y el me acompaña con esos movimientos que sabe que solo yo puedo notar, y este baile se vuelve como un secreto, un pacto entre nosotros dos, un pacto de seduccion, y el acerca sus labios a los mios hasta que siento su aliento sobre mis propios labios, lo que hace que los abra lentamente por auto reflejo, como lo hago cada vez que se acerca a mi, un reflejo ensayado, un reflejo enseñado con tiempo, tiempo que parece que ahora desaparece para nosotros y se que el tambien lo siente, porque lo conozco mejor que a mi misma, cuando sus labios rozan los mios me olvido de todo, de todo a nuestro alrededor, es una dimension diferente donde solo caben las sensaciones que Dav me produce, y me entrego al sentir, a lo que necesito.

Noto que se acerca aun con los ojos cerrados que mantengo desde que sus labios se han deslizado superficialmente por los mios, se acerca y las manos que permanecian en la parte baja de mi cintura se deslizan hacia abajo, mas abajo, y en el extremo de la ropa vuelven a subir, esta vez por dentro, por entre mis muslos, hacia arriba, un poco mas arriba, donde esta mi ropa interior, la cual es retirada hacia un lado,y posa sus suaves y frias manos sobre ese punto que tan bien conoce, lo que resulta verdaderamente agradable, por lo que se me escapa un suave gemido casi tan ligero como un suspiro, pero se que el lo hoye sin dignarme siquiera a abrir los ojos, al igual que se que esta sonriendo.

Hoy ha conllevado una gran carga emocional y esta semana ha sido agotadora, Goten, Trunks, Pan, Gohan, que estres, necesito una buena dosis de Dav para relajarme, asi que abro los ojos, me volteo y el esta mirandome, con sus preciosos ojos que no son como los demas , el es diferente, yo soy diferente, somos la diferencia que tanto nos gusta demostrar que somos.

Poco a poco me acerco hacia su cara, hasta que noto su aliento en mis labios, cierro los ojos y disfruto el momento me enbebo de el, me lamo los labios ante su atenta mirada, y me acerco poco a poco, nuestros labios se rozan, lamo su labio inferior para posteriormente morderlo y estirarlo hacia mi, me encanta hacer eso con sus labios, desde la primera vez y hasta la ultima pienso hacerlo, y a mitad del beso cuando esta en crescendo junto con nuestra pasion sonrio, si, ha esto llamo yo felicidad, me siento protegida en sus brazos, porque el me vio nacer por segunda vez ha esta vida, el me ayudo a dar ese paso, sabe como fui antes y como soy ahora no es necesario fingir puedo ser con el esa niña pura e ingenua que necesita que la protejan y que me gusta ser.

Es increible como alcanzamos tal nivel de intimidad rodeados de gente.

Es impresionante.

Es genial.

Y ahora Goten me esta mirando. En el momento en que Dav se ha apropiado de mi cuello, me ha dado el tiempo necesario para abrir los ojos y lo que veo me gusta, Goten esta enfadado, esta que echa chispas, es ese cabreo sayajin, tan nuestro, tan de Trunks, y ahora es su perfecta copia, son los dos mirandome reprobatoriamente, cabreados, Trunks y Goten, Goten y Trunks, es esa mirada de un cazador al que le roban la presa, y estoy segura de que ahora mismo muerde.

Sonrio de medio lado, me gusta darle celos, esto tambien me gusta, siempre era genial darle celos a Trunks, me hacia sentir que aun era dueña de mi mente, mi cuerpo, mis actos y que yo tambien lo influia a el.

Noto que Dav coge la parte inferior de mi falday junto con la camiseta y de un tiron lo alza, dejandome tan solo con mis braguitas blancas que me hacen ver de lo mas angelical y nada mas ya que no llevaba sujetador, veo que Dav da una mirada furtiva a Goten y al ver que esta cabreado sonrie, yo tambien sonrio, el lo hace por mi, porque nosotros siempre cabreabamos a Trunks de esta forma, el era muy celoso, con todos excepto con Dav y el sabe que cuando miro a Goten no es Goten el que veo, es Trunks, lo sabe por mi mirada y lo hace porque sabe que es una parte que yo necesito recuperar, el tambien, pero no la ha encontrado, no que yo sepa.

Y esque Trunks siempre se volvia loco porque yo no estaba en el lugar que el queria que estuviera.

Dav con la boca me coge un pecho y no es delicado, sino que me lo aprieta y lo muerde, justo como me gusta, envuelvo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura y el me tumba en la arena, y me empieza a llenar el pecho de chupetones y mordiscos dejandome marcas, se de alguien al que no le gustara, pero en este momento a mi me encanta y no puedo hacer nada mas que echar la cabeza hacia atras y gemir ruidosamente casi como un grito, y de normal no soy yan sumisa, yo tambien me muevo y me gusta controlar, al menos cuando no es con Dav ya que el no me deja, pero por otra parte, esta no es una de esas veces en que Dav y yo follamos, tal y como nos gusta, sino que ahora tenemos publico al cual impresionar, pero si hicieramos lo que hacemos de normal, Goten se asustaria, incluso nuestros amigos se asustarian, somos raritos, si, muy raritos.

Veo que Carla se acerca a Goten, y la verdad me pregunto cuando nuestros amigos se habran puesto a jugar, yo no me he dado ni cuenta, supongo que habra sido cuando nos habran visto a Dav y mi, lo habran tomado como confianza de que no pasa nada porque este Goten, y no es que sean timidos ni mucho menos, pero a nadie le gusta que critiquen su forma de vida, no es justo, no les importa, a nadie.

La cuestion es que Carla se acerca a Goten y yo levanto una ceja divertida, me pregunto que ara Goten en esta situacion, y creo que el se ha tomado mi expresion como que le estoy retando, y en cierta parte es asi, quiero saber hasta donde es capaz de llegar. Asi que el coge a Carla de su melena pelirroja se la cerca y la besa salvajemente, vaya, desde cuando Goten es tan malote? Vaya con los Son, con lo tranquilitos que parecian todos. No es que mi familia sea digna de seguir respecto a temas sexuales, no, tenemos mucho que callar, pero en serio, los Son que parecen la tipica familia de niños buenos, si definitivamente no hay que fiarse de las apariencias.

Y Goten le arranca a Carla de golpe toda su ropa, y es cuando me doy cuenta de que yo ya no llevo nada y Dav tampoco, asi que vuelvo a mi mundo, a mi mundo con Dav, el esta apoyando su cabeza en mi barriga, observando tambien a Goten y Carla con una sonrisa divertida, definitivamente Dav es un digno amigo de Trunks, arrogate, vacilon, y porsupuesto le encanta hacerselas pasar putas a la gente. Y es cuando me pregunto, esa no seria tambien un buena definicion de mi caracter, si definitivamente si, y eso significa que algo estoy haciendo bien. Ese pensamiento, el de parecerme mas a Dav y a Trunks me hace feliz.

Cuando Dav se voltea a verme otra vez a mi se acerca a mi cara y me besa, tranquila y sensualmente, y es cuanto siento lo duro que esta sobre mi ombligo, lo que hace que me ponga muy mojada, y que me entren muchas pero que mucha ganas, y esas ganas se intensifican al oir los gemidos de nuestros compañeros que al parecer se habian traido a otra amiga que ahora no conozco pero que carece de mi importancia, y ahora se les han unido los casi gritos de Carla y los gemidos roncos de Goten lo que hace que me ponga muy pero que muy mojada y desesperada hasta el punto de que con mi mano cogo la hombria de Dav y la acerco a mi entrada frotandome contra ella, desesperada, como una perra en celo.

-Por favor, por favor- Susurro en el oido de Dav como se que le gusta porque el es como Trunks, le gusta que le rogue, y tiene la suficiente resistencia para estar esperando hasta que rogue, pero esta vez no tengo que esperar mucho pues cuando las palabras terminan de salir de mi boca, Dav entra de una estocada en mi haciendo que grite de placer, y no se detiene, no empieza lento, no empieza seductor, no espera que rogue mas, pero que le pasa? desde cuando es asi? Pero no me quejo, joder, entra y sale una y otra vez de mi haciendo que mis gritos superen los de Carla y no se detiene, y yo tengo un orgasmo seguido de otro hasta que noto que el se sale de mi y se derrama en la arena, yo he perdido la nocion del tiempo y del espacio, estoy como drogada, por dios que buen sexo me acaba de dar Dav, o si bebe, nada mal.

Estoy cansada, muy cansada hacia tiempo que no estaba tan cansada, pero se que no es fisicamente, eso es muy dificil debido a mi condicion sayan, es mentalmente, ha sido una semana muy emocional, el encuentro con Trunks me ha dejado tocada, me ha producido sensaciones tan intensas que he revivido que estoy agotada, giro mi cabeza hacia donde estan ellos, Goten, Carla y Trunks, mirandome sin cansarse, el nunca se cansaba, se acerca a mi, deposita un beso cariñoso en mi frente con sus frios labios y yo cierro los ojos, lo hago tranquila, sabiendo que el velara mi sueño.

* * *

_**La cancion es Artic Monkeys - R U Mine?**_


End file.
